The Hellhound of Beacon Hills
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: AU. The night of the Hale fire, Laura and Derek find a small puppy, but this was no ordinary puppy, it was a hellhound, one who went by the name of Stiles. Sterek with Scott/Stiles friendship. Warning: boy/boy love, possible smut and mpreg at end. Rated for safety, more like T (for now). A request from mimifoxlove.
1. Chapter 1

This was a request from mimifoxlove who wanted to see another NonHuman!Stiles fiction (a hellhound version though). So here it is, following the story of Hellhound!Stiles from Season 1 of Teen Wolf… The Hound of Beacon Hills (title based on the story titled called 'The Hound of Bakervilles' from the Sherlock Holmes stories which had a hound that could shoot flames from its mouth).

Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf nor anything affiliated with it. **

Disclaimer #2: The pic I used for the cover photo is one I found on the internet. It is one that I edited a bit to make it relate to the story. The original is by HanMonster on deviantart and it is called "Generic rainbow dog". **It's not mine! **

Summary: **AU.** When Laura and Derek Hale went to their home that night, they saw it in flames, but they also heard a small yipping from one corner of the woods. Following the sound they discovered a small puppy, but this was no ordinary puppy, it was a hellhound, one who went by the name of Stiles. Sterek with Scott/Stiles friendship. **Warning:** BoyxBoy love, possible smut in later chapters, and eventual mpreg.

**Story key:** "Regular talking," "_Emphasis_/_hellhound speech_," _Thoughts/flashbacks_, 'speech in flashbacks,' POV change. *The Hound of Beacon Hills* (page break, major setting/time change).

* * *

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"Oh no…" Laura gasped out as she and her younger brother Derek came around the bend and saw their home, the Hale Manor, up in flames. They had smelled the smoke and sulfur in the air… as well as some wolfsbane. It was coming from the direction of their home and they had hoped—prayed to God—that it was not their home that was attacked—but another—and that they had mistaken the wolfsbane for something else…

They did not.

It was their home in flames. And the flames were indeed started with wolfsbane. This was a murder of their family; a family that wasn't just made up of werewolves but of humans as well. The only ones who could commit this mass murder were the hunters… and Derek felt a pang at his gut for he knew that it was his fault. _He _was the one who let _her _in, despite her being an Argent. _He _was the one who allowed _her _to get close to him and as a result his family. It was _he _who killed his family and he was feeling all the repercussions of it… of betraying his family.

"Derek…" his sister spoke to him, her eyes glowing red. She was the alpha now; the alpha of a pack size of two—and that was including herself. "… we need to leave. _Now_. There's no more place for us here in Beacon Hills."

"But Laura, where will we go?" Derek asked his new alpha. They were only teenagers; he being sixteen and she eighteen. Where could two teenagers possibly go after their whole family's been murdered?

"I don't know. Somewhere… outside of town maybe… New York?"

"Laura… I just don't see—"

_Yip. Yip. _

The sound interrupted Derek's sentence and both werewolves turned to the sound of that strange crying. The two siblings glanced at each other and followed the sound to its origin. A little bit of a ways' in the woods there was this tree, and under this tree was a single brown, moving mass, very small in size with a short bobbed, pale yellow tail with short pale yellow legs. It was a puppy, but a strange one indeed. The small brown ball of fur looked up when the two werewolves arrived, the home burning behind them in the distance behind a few rows of trees. Immediately the puppy stood and got into a pose that should be a threatening one but instead just looked really adorable. It began to growl behind small white fangs, ruby red eyes staring up at them. "What… in the world… is that?" Derek asked, looking down at the dog (?) with a questioning gaze, the current dilemma of the Hale Manor in flames pushed to the back of his mind.

For a moment Laura remained silent as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing and looking at. "I think it's a hellhound."

"A hellhound? What's that?"

"It's kind of like a werewolf, like us, only it's not affected by the moon." Derek made a small sound that sounded off his intrigue. Laura then noticed blue and red lights flashing, lights heading down the road that lead to their home. She then heard the sirens. "Come on Derek. We need to leave. Now." With that she began to walk away, heading west towards the opposite end of the United States. But Derek didn't move. He started at the pup as Laura began to walk away. When she realized that her brother wasn't following her, she stopped and turned around to look at him. "Derek." She called to him, urging him to move.

"Where is its parents?" Derek heard himself ask… almost out of worry.

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll come back. Now come _on_."

"… We can't leave it here… the humans could find it like we did."

Laura was about to refute him but sighed instead, seeing his point. It would be best if the humans didn't know the existence of mythical creatures and even a blind man could see that this puppy was no ordinary dog. "Fine. We'll move it farther away from the house but then we're out of here." Derek nodded and bent to pick up the puppy when instead it snarled, a red light appearing behind its mouth. "Derek!" Laura called out to him frantically, moving towards him. "Watch out! Even the puppies are danger—"

Suddenly the puppy sneezed and a puff of flame and smoke erupted from its mouth towards the floor, propelling the puppy back into the trunk of the tree. It hit the tree and fell onto the ground, red eyes blinking in confusion as it looked around. It looked up at Derek and as if it forgot that it was (trying) to threaten him, it yipped happily and flashed its fangs at him in a smile, the pale yellow tail wagging gently. "Dangerous?" Derek completed Laura's sentence with obvious doubt. "This hellhound looks like he can't even harm a fly much less me."

Laura sighed and placed her hands on her waist. Glancing back towards the house the lights of the emergency vehicles were already at the house and she could faintly see shadows of the humans there trying to put a stop to the flames. _What does it matter? _Laura thought bitterly. _Our family's already dead. _"Derek, let's move." She said for one last time as she began to once again walk away.

Derek reached forward and picked up the hellhound puppy. It struggled a bit in his arms before relaxing, nestling its head on the crook of Derek's elbow. Derek followed behind Laura, they walking for a while until they reached the two mile mark away from the Hale Manor. "This should be good." Laura stated as she pointed to a tree's roots which created a basket of some sorts.

Derek nodded and looked down at the pup in his arms… a pup which was sleeping. He sighed and pulled the puppy away from him, a movement which woke up the tiny hellhound. Derek held the puppy before him at face level, staring at it intently. The puppy was panting happily, unbeknownst to the fact that it was about to be left behind. Instead the pup reached out and licked the werewolf's nose with one silky, wet tongue. Laura chuckled and crossed her arms before her chest. "Looks like it likes you."

"Shut up." Derek said as he knelt and put the puppy down between the roots. The puppy laid down and rolled onto its side to stretch. Derek watched the hellhound for a few seconds before looking up at Laura. "What will happen if its parents don't come back for it?"

Laura thought about it for a minute. Trying to think back on what she read about hellhounds. "Well… they're more like wolves in the way that they need a pack to survive, to learn and live and such. Without its parents it'll probably die."

Derek sighed heavily and looked at the hellhound once more before standing. He said nothing as both he and Laura began to walk away from the puppy. When a small whimpering sound arose the two werewolves nearly hesitated in their walk but continued on nonetheless. The whimpering continued, getting fainter and fainter as the two Hale siblings walked away. When the sound finally disappeared Derek felt his eyes close shut and he sighed as he came to a stop. Laura too sighed and she turned around to face him for she continued walking when he stopped. "Derek… no." She said simply, understanding the reason for why Derek stopped. When he said nothing she continued. "_No_. We can't take it with us. We're alone and we're about to go on a long journey far away from here. We simply _can't_."

"Laura…" Derek sounded. He felt uneasiness with the hellhound pup. Both Laura and Derek knew straight out that the puppy was abandoned already by its parents. It was probably the runt of the litter since it was so tiny already. The parents wouldn't come back for it. It was an orphan on account of its own family and Derek felt that connection since they too were orphans now (on _his _own account due to his own stupidity). Derek wasn't usually one to be noble but he couldn't just let another being die, not when he can do something about it.

Laura said nothing. She merely rolled her eyes and began to lean on the nearest tree, a silent approval. Derek turned on his heels and backtracked to where he had left the hellhound puppy, as he went the whimpering returning, though much softer and more spaced out than before. When Derek reached the tree the puppy was curled up in a ball, obviously feeling abandoned yet again, it's whimpering slowly dying out. "Hey hellhound." Derek greeted it as he knelt on the ground. The pup's ears rose and it then lifted its head, its red eyes staring into hazel ones. Derek could see the bobbed tail begin to wag again and Derek felt a warm feeling grow inside of him. "Sorry for almost leaving you." Derek apologized as he picked up the hellhound and held it close to him. The pup licked the underside of his chin and face, its sign of an apology well accepted. "Come on hellhound, let's go."

"_Stiles…_" The word was softly whispered out. Derek looked down at the pup in his arms with a questioning gaze. The puppy was smiling up at him, pink tongue hanging out form the side of its mouth. "_Stiles… name is Stiles…_" The sound seemed to be coming out from the puppy's open mouth but the mouth wasn't moving, only the body as the hellhound panted and breathed.

"You can talk?" Derek asked, almost not believing it himself if he wasn't actually there listening to the hellhound speak.

The puppy continued smiling up at him, panting heavily in excitement and happiness. "_Stiles… name is Stiles…!_"

"Is that all you can say?"

"_Stiles!_"

Derek sighed and one corner of his lips turned up slightly. "Alright Stiles… let's go."

"_Stiles! Stiles!_"

As Derek once again met up with Laura and the two once again resumed their journey to find a new home, the puppy was already fast asleep in Derek's arms, the tiny brown creature breathing softly as it slept. Derek couldn't help but to watch over that tiny sleeping form as their journey progressed. Though that night their home had been set aflame and their entire family was murdered by some hunters, one of which Derek practically invited into their home… Derek found a reason to keep going on in one tiny little ball of brown fluff.

A hellhound named Stiles.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

_Nine years later… _

In the end, Laura and Derek never went to New York. Instead they stayed in Beacon Hills and together they tried to put the ones responsible for the fire in jail with no such luck. Instead the case was put on hold and no suspects were ever found nor trailed. There were people who thought that Laura and Derek had actually set the house on fire but they were not sure of a motive. Still, without any true evidence the case really had no leads.

And of course, Kate Argent, the one who had tricked Derek and started the Hale Manor fire left town immediately after to save her own hide.

Regardless, Laura, Derek and Stiles live in small house in a residential area in downtown Beacon Hills, living as normally as possible… with all the cautious stares and blaming glares and with all the suspicion that hung around their broken family. Especially that of the hellhound Stiles, who had proved himself to be truly a remarkable creature.

"Derek have you seen Stiles around?" Laura asked her brother as she was preparing the dinner for them.

"He went outside a moment ago."

"Derek."

"What?"

"Was he in his hellhound form? In broad daylight?"

"_I wouldn't say _broad_ daylight_." A third voice arose from the front door. "_The sun _is _setting out there… not really as bright as in _broad _daylight_." In walked in the hellhound Stiles, his paws padding across the linoleum floors of the kitchen.

The hellhound had grown into quite a beautiful creature. The first major change that the two werewolves noticed as the hellhound pup grew was that his brown fur began to have color in it. It began to change color at the tips of the fur, at first colors of reds and oranges, and then eventually yellow, green, blue and purple. The hellhound was in fact a rainbow colored hellhound, his base fur still being brown but now that he was fully grown, waves of those rainbow colors swept over his body… except for the bottom half of his legs and tail. This was the second major change the Hale siblings had noticed. The pale yellowness of these particular body parts began getting scaly… very similar to that of a snake's body. The color was also becoming brighter, and brighter, changing from a pale yellow to a bright dandelion yellow. The tail had also lengthened to about two feet in length and had actually turned into a snake, the first half of an eyelash viper to be precise. One that did in fact hiss and snap at the Hales at time without any accordance with Stiles himself… it was a true legit snake at the end of Stiles' tail and it had a mind (and attitude) all its own.

The other changes were more subtle. The third change came around Stiles' first birthday when the hellhound who had four toes on each paw, suddenly developed a fifth claw extending down from the pastern and the hock of his legs. And of course the front new claws were shorter than the ones in the back. While the claws on Stiles' front legs were about an inch in length, the ones in the back were about two point five to three inches in length. Why? For no apparent reason for those claws seem to have no real value at all and the Hales not being hellhounds (and hellhounds being so rare a species), didn't know why the claws were even there. Another change was that Stiles' tongue transformed from a regular rounded tongue at the end to one with a sharp point, much like a demon's tongue (when it isn't forked like a snake's). It also became longer and redder in color.

The other change was in the fire aspect. Before the hellhound couldn't even so much as lite a match but now the hound can easily lite a fire in the fireplace or even burn the woods down (maybe even the town). He had gotten significantly stronger and more agile as well, rivaling that of Derek (though the hellhound was still more wolf like in nature and would never be _stronger _than Derek and especially Laura). Another huge difference (not only from Stiles' younger version but from everyone else, human or non-human) was Stiles' aging process. Over the past nine years it became apparent that hellhounds age differently, at least in their first few years of life. From the moment the Hales found him to the age of six the hellhound had aged much quicker than the werewolves (and as for that matter humans). This was more apparent when Stiles shifted into his human form (another change that came with age).

That very same hellhound that just padded into the house through the doggy door in the front (yes there were doggy doors, one in the front and one in the back, extra-large doggy doors for Stiles in his hellhound form stood as tall as a husky and even then he barely fit through them) shifted into a human and sat himself down at the kitchen table. The human was already sixteen for when he had turned six, in human years he was already thirteen. From that moment on the hellhound began to age normally, needing a year to gain a year, no more, no less.

Stiles stretched his arms above his head and yawned. When he opened his brown eyes (another change only apparent when he was human) his view was that of two identical pair of death stares from Laura and Derek Hale. "What?" The teen asked as he let his arms drop to the table.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Derek began. "Don't go outside in your hellhound form in daylight."

"I wasn't seen."

"That's not the point Stiles!"

Laura sighed and began to plate some food. "Derek." She crooned to him. "If he isn't seen then we have nothing to worry about."

"But Laura—"

"Now let me finish." Laura walked over to the table, two plates of food in hand and placed them before the boys. "Stiles, that does not mean you can keep risking yourself like that. It's dangerous out there and if you're seen you could be in big trouble, trouble that could lead to death and neither one of us wants that… right?"

"Right…" Stiles sounded in a defeated tone. "I just… I just want to socialize with people… I've been home-schooled all my life by you guys… not that I don't appreciate it 'cause I do! Honest! But I don't know…"

Laura and Derek glanced at each other. Laura went around a placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Hey… you know that it's dangerous for you out there. One false move from you and you'll get angry or scared and then _poof_! There goes the town… literally."

"I know." Stiles sighed with dejection. "I know…" He repeated again in a sadder tone.

A few years ago the three of them went camping; this was when he was still just a small puppy. And like the idiot that he is, Stiles got separated from the Hales and still being unable to shift into a human, the hellhound found himself pinned between a cliff and a hungry bear. Fearing for his life the young hellhound spontaneously combusted, his body being engulfed by flames, efficiently scaring off the bear but the fire couldn't be put out. It caught on some trees but luckily Laura and Derek showed up and calmed him down (and of course put out any lingering fires). It was definitely a close one.

Laura came back to the table with her own plate and drinks for herself, her brother and pet (?)/friend/adopted son mix. "Eat up guys." Laura said as she began to cut into her steak and mashed potatoes.

"Thanks sis." Derek said as he too began to eat.

"Yeah, thanks Laura." Stiles added. Stiles sighed as he began to eat, his heart longing for some companionship that didn't come from Laura and Derek. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate them for being there for him, but a person needs more than two people in their lives. Even Laura has her friends from work (Derek on the other hand doesn't socialize much so even at work he doesn't have any real friends but he's got acquaintances).

The hellhound eventually in the middle of his meal sighed again and looked out the window in the kitchen to look at the setting sun as it dipped behind the earth. He continued to watch the setting sun, unbeknownst that the two Hale siblings were watching him carefully, Laura feeling a bit dejected from Stiles' lack of companionship and Derek being unsure of what to think of Stiles confession of wanting other friends. On one hand he felt relieved that he wouldn't have to spend so much time with the talkative, energetic hellhound (they found out that Stiles actually has ADHD a while back and thus they got his Adderall to help calm him down); but on the other Derek just felt really uneasy about the idea of Stiles hanging out and rubbing against other people, people that probably couldn't be trusted, or want to hurt him or worse…

…take Stiles away from him.

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head, thus shaking his head clear of that last thought. Stiles wasn't his, nor did Derek think that Stiles was his. They are simply roommates with his sister, they all sharing a bond of being orphans, the three of them making up their own little family. Stiles was nothing to him. At least nothing of great importance. Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles once more, his gaze still looking out the window in a far-away look.

If Stiles wasn't important to Derek… then why was he feeling so unbearably uneasy…?

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

* * *

Well there's chapter one. Scott will be introduced in the next chapter along with finally getting on track with the beginning of Season One (hint, hint, nudge, nudge).

So mimifoxlove, how'd I do on the first chapter? Under your expectations, right on par, or exceeded them?

As for the rest of you… **please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is mostly Laura-centric but don't worry, there's going to be lots of Sterek meshed in there and maybe the introduction of (for the case of this fic) loner Scott McCall… maybe, if I can fit it in there…

* * *

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

The next day Laura Hale awoke earlier than normal. Something was off. As she lay in her bed dreaming, her mind went to the woods, more specifically the Hale Manor, she heard growling and snarling and then eventually a howl that awoke her. The problem was that the howl sounded more real than something that she just thought off in her mind. Laura, at age twenty-seven, got dressed and ready at three o'clock in the morning, a time where the sun was still down and the moon was still the only natural form of light anywhere besides the stars. Laura made sure that she walked quietly out of the house, careful not to wake up her werewolf brother and hellhound friend. She made her way out of the house, locking the door behind her and began her trek to the woods. As the reigning alpha in the area she had to investigate anything weird that was happening, and hearing what sounded like a real, distant howl was something to be investigated.

She knew right away that it couldn't be a regular wolf's howl… there hadn't been wolves in California for quite some time and even if a wolf had wondered into the woods, she wouldn't have felt _this _off about it.

She also ruled out other hellhounds. The reason why? Hellhounds are extremely rare. Despite having large litters (typically with the minimum number of seven pups), most pups always seem to die before their first year. Whether it's due to being abandoned by the parents who deem their children unworthy to raise it or if it competition amongst siblings and other pups or simply just other, natural causes no one really knows. The idea alone that she and Derek found Stiles the night of the Hale fire was something to be amazed about.

So here was the alpha Laura Hale, making her way throughout the woods in what would be a three hour investigation of the woods and in those three hours she would find nothing… but that didn't make her feel any better, in fact it made her feel worse. Not finding something that would at the very least calm her nerves or give her an idea of what made the sound really put her more on edge. Regardless she had to return home before the boys woke up (Derek being her main concern for Stiles was always a late riser). She got into the home and was able to start on breakfast just as Derek was treading down the stairs.

"Morning Laura." Derek greeted in his usual rough manner as he helped himself to a cup of coffee that Laura had made.

"Good morning Derek." Laura sounded in her typical manner, not wanting to show any of her worries or suspicions of what she heard that night… at least not yet. "Stiles not up yet?"

"I'm sure he'll get to it eventually."

Laura nodded and focused back on her cooking. Moments of silenced passed before she spoke again. "I've been thinking… it's still summer and school starts next week… perhaps we should get some school supplies for Stiles and let him go to school."

Derek stopped sipping his coffee for a moment and glanced at his sister from over the rim of his mug. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well why not Derek? He may be a hellhound but he's also just a regular sixteen year old kid. Plus, he seemed really down yesterday about not having any friends…"

_We're his friends…_ Derek wanted to say but the sentence died out before it could even reach his lips. As of late Derek had become more and more protective—no, far worse… _possessive_—over Stiles and his wellbeing. Raising that sentence now, to his sister of all people, would raise awareness to that fact and since it is his sister that he is talking about, she will pick up on that not really subliminal message and tease him for it.

Little did he know was that Laura already known of Derek's protectiveness over Stiles. It had been apparent when Derek first went back for Stiles the night of the fire. What's worse, Laura had already realized _years _ago that Derek probably felt more for the hellhound that he let on, or rather, than what he notices. Laura continued on with the current topic at hand. "Besides Derek, Stiles need to socialize, not just with us but with others. Socializing's always is a good thing if you want to get farther in life."

Derek scoffed softly. "I'm not social and I'm pretty far in life."

Laura rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. "You work outside of town doing construction work… at least I have an office job at a law firm in town that can help pay for that ridiculously expensive car of yours."

"You _did _say you would help pay for it for my twenty-third birthday."

"Yes but I didn't expect to still be paying for it two years later Derek. How much are you chipping in for that Camaro of yours anyway?" Derek remained silent and began to drink the remainder of his coffee in a slow manner. "Derek… _answer me_. How much are you paying _for your own car_?"

At that moment Stiles was dragging his form down the stairs, he stretching and yawning as he did so. "Good morning werewolves…" He greeted as he went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice."

"Good morning." The Hale siblings chimed in together Derek additionally thinking… _Saved by the Stiles._

The human 'bell' then sat before Derek after he put the orange juice back in the fridge after getting a glass. He took a sip of his juice sleepily, yawning again after his drink. "What's with the yawning Stiles?" Laura asked the hellhound.

"I don't _know really…_" Stiles replied, another yawn coming in at the second half of his reply. "I guess I didn't get a good sleep last night… had weird dreams."

Laura flinched but quickly brushed it aside as she finished breakfast. "I see. Well breakfast is done so help yourself." Laura then got herself a glass of coffee and began to sip it slowly while glancing out the kitchen window. While Derek and Stiles helped themselves to some breakfast Laura couldn't help but wonder if perhaps maybe Stiles heard something as well. And what about Derek? He wasn't acting like he heard anything… but maybe because he's a beta and his hearing isn't as refined… but then would Stiles hear the sounds too? He _is _a hellhound and perhaps his hearing is better than that of a regular wolf's but…

She sighed, for she felt a headache coming on. She rubbed her temple with her free hand as she took another sip of coffee. "Laura?" Stiles sounded as he looked at her, he holding a plate of food in his hands. "Did you want any breakfast at all this morning? You're not taking any."

"Nah I'm good for this morning. I've… got something on my mind."

Stiles smiled, more like grinned. "Boy troubles? Please tell me its boy troubles."

Laura laughed and shook her head. "Why would I want boy trouble when I already have you two bothering me as it is?"

Stiles hissed in false pain as he made his way back to the table. "That injured me… I think my heart is broken."

"Shut up." Derek said thickly, he glaring at Stiles.

"What? Brooding wolf…"

Laura smiled at them, knowing full well that Derek was getting jealous over a little bit of harmless play-flirting (that Stiles _always _does so it really shouldn't be a big deal). "So Stiles, what are you going to do today?"

"Probably the same as always. Stay in the house, read random lessons and do random work and chores and _not _go outside in my hellhound form in broad daylight… or any type of daylight for that matter." Laura chuckled, for she had no other response. "But actually… in all seriousness…" Stiles stated slowly, "I really do think I heard something last night… at first I thought I was dreaming it but now… something is off… isn't there?" With that Stiles glanced at Laura and their eyes met up.

_So he did hear it too…_ Laura thought.

Derek looked at his sister and the hellhound. "Heard what?"

"Eh?" Stiles sounded, suddenly looking at the werewolf as if he grew a second head. "How could you _not _have heard it with your werewolf hearing? Hell, I have worse hearing than you do."

"Stiles, it could be because of your danger sensitivity." Laura stated but it sounded more as if she was thinking aloud than actually saying a statement. "Hellhounds _do _have a higher sensitivity to danger due to the fact that, like banshees, they are omen bringers."

"Hey…" Stiles sounded in an almost dejected tone. "I have not once brought upon an omen… good or bad."

"But you're still sensitive to it and you have given us warnings before. Like the time when we were younger and those humans surrounded the house thinking about forcibly bringing us into custody for suspicion of our own family's murder."

"Please Laura…" Stiles began, "any regular dog would have done that when they feel something off around the home. In fact they're called 'guard dogs' in the real world."

"Yes but you were only, at most, two months old at that time. Not even a puppy training to be a guard dog would sound the alarm as you did. You were going off at the windows and doors."

"Just call me Guard-Dog Stiles from now on I suppose…"

"But seriously Stiles… perhaps you heard it because you're warning us of another impeding danger."

Derek spoke up then after forking another bite of eggs into his mouth. "So I'm guessing you heard this sound last night too?"

"Of course. I'm the alpha. It's only normal that I hear something like that…" There was a long pause of silence before the alpha spoke up again. "I'm going to go investigate after work today so you guys are going to have to cook something yourself or order in or something. I'll get to the bottom of this. Don't you worry." With that she put her mug in the sink, washed it out and began to leave the house to go to work.

"Do you need any help?" Derek asked, turning in his seat to that he could see his sister.

"No it's fine. Watch over Stiles, make sure he doesn't get lonely… we'll talk about what we were discussing earlier when I come back."

"Fine, whatever."

Stiles watched with worried eyes after Laura. "Be careful…" He muttered.

The alpha turned back to face him and smiled gently. "I will. Thanks Stiles. I love you guys." With that the alpha left the house… little did the boys know that in that moment, that would be the final time they would see Laura Hale alive.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

It was late at night when Laura was able to park her car at one of the reserve's parking lots and wander into the woods in search of the creator of those strange sounds. Work was really on her back today and with all the work they piled on her, she couldn't leave until an hour after she was supposed to leave… that really cut into her search time. She didn't want to stay out too late and worry the boys but at the same time she wanted to give herself enough time to do a thorough search of everything and anything she may find. She made sure to text both Derek and Stiles to tell them that she got off of work later and would be going home later than originally planned.

Not that she really worried about those two.

She worried, that was a fact. She was their sister and friend; of _course _she worries about them. But as long as they're together then she knows their find. Derek won't let anything bad happen to Stiles and Stiles will make sure Derek isn't always lonely. Regardless they'll watch over each other so even if something were to happen to her; she'd be okay just knowing that they're together.

Of course she would rather _not _have anything happen to her too. She would love to be there on the day when those two finally get it through their equally thick heads that they love each other. She smiled and giggled faintly as that thought crossed her mind. That would be a sight indeed. She could just see it now… those two professing their love, blushing madly (yes, even her brother Derek, the brooding beta) and realizing that they should have done that (professed) eons ago. And as one could probably tell, Laura is very supportive of her brother's and the hellhound's relationship; for it to both continue and strengthen. And wouldn't it be something to also attend a marriage between the two (like that would happen due to Derek's stubbornness, Stiles' awkwardness and this day and age still not accepting gay marriage). _That _would be so amazing.

Laura stopped in her tracks and shook her head. _Focus, girl. Focus_. There was work to be done, she couldn't be here thinking about her family back home. _Huh… family…_ The alpha thought blissfully to herself. Even though it was just the three of them… they really do have—

_Grrr…_

Laura tensed and immediately went after the direction of the sound. _I have you this time… you're not disappearing again. _Laura thought with determination as she ran through the woods, relying on her alpha speed and agility to get to her destination as quickly as possible. She eventually came into a clearing where there was a man standing, hunched over, the moonlight shining in through the trees. Laura panted as she watched on silently, her nose trying to pick up a scent form the man before her. When she did her eyes widened. "… Uncle Peter?" She sounded, unsure of herself. She began to walk forward into the clearing towards him, she glancing around to make sure no one else was around… or maybe it was because she wanted to make sure she was still awake and not dreaming. She thought all of her family had died in the fire… if so then why was…? "Uncle Peter… how are you—"

Peter turned at the waist and looked at her, his eyes shining brightly in anger, his claws extending, his fangs protruding… he was in the middle of a shift. He snarled at her and launched himself at her.

Laura first felt his claws grab her… how stupid could she be? She let her guard down just because he is family…

Next she felt the claws dig into her torso… there was no way she could react fast enough. She may be an alpha but she was not only caught off guard but she was just a female, and females, even alphas, are weaker than the males… why did she let her guard down?

Next was the sensation of her being torn in two… this was something she never would wish onto _anyone_. It was horrible… it was painful… tears stung her eyes but it wasn't due to the pain… no, it was something far worse.

Derek's and Stiles' faces flashed in her mind at the last moment, just as she was being finally ripped apart, like a flimsy piece of paper…

As her tears hit the floor she thought her last, and final thought…

_I'm so sorry… _

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles awoke with a jolt.

He had fallen asleep in his room after getting a text from Laura that she got out of work later and would thus be getting home later. After sending his reply he felt some fatigue (from being bored in the house) and decided to take a nap.

He looked around his room, his eyes being ruby red. Something happened. Something happened. His heart was racing; he couldn't sit still on his bed. He stood and began to pace the room. _Something happened_. He began to whimper to himself, he felt like a dog with his ears flat against his head and his tail tucked tightly between its legs. His whimpering didn't—couldn't stop. He ran his hands over his face and with frustration sat down heavily onto his bed.

Something happened… but_ what? What _could cause him to react like this? Whimpering solemnly he reached for his phone and texted Laura with feverish speed and worry.

Laura… something's off. Are you okay?

Stiles put the phone on the bed and stared at it. When it didn't buzz after five minutes he stood with an agonized whimper and began to pace. He eventually reached for his phone and sent another text.

Laura… please respond. PLEASE! Are you okay?

Stiles felt like he was going to go into cardiac arrest any moment. He threw down his phone on the bed again and just stood, staring at it with one foot tapping on the floor in nervous impatience. At that moment the hellhound heard the front door open. Stiles didn't hesitate and rushed out of his room and down the stairs faster than he's ever gone down the stairs in his life. Running into the living room he skidded to a stop and his heart dropped.

Derek was a mess. Something had _definitely _happened. "Derek!" Stiles nearly hollered. "I texted Laura and she didn't reply back."

"Same here." Derek replied, his voice actually sounding weak. As Stiles reached him he noticed that they were both shaking.

"What happened? All I got was this sudden…" Stiles couldn't even describe it. It felt as if the world tipped over to one side all at once and everything got shifted.

"I know." Stiles felt like crying. He began to whimper again and rub his arms in nervousness. He was making his way out of the living room and into the kitchen, Derek following close behind him. "Stiles, stop." Derek nearly commanded, he talking about the whimpering. Stiles only whimpered in response. He couldn't stop. He felt as if his heart won't stop racing, his stomach won't stop turning… his pacing definitely won't stop. "Stiles! Stop!" Derek yelled as he reached out to the teen. Stiles whimpered loudly in retaliation but was then pulled quickly into the werewolf's arms in a tight hug. "Shut up." Derek sounded gruffly. "You're making me more nervous… just shut up. And stop that damn pacing."

The hellhound was panting heavily but he felt calmer in Derek's arms. He was gasping for air, his hands grasping onto the werewolf's shoulders and his head resting on his chest. "Sorry… I don't think I can… some-something else is happening…"

Derek blinked and thought back to what Laura said that morning about hellhounds having a higher sensitivity to danger. "What, Stiles? What else is happening?"

"I… I don't know!" Stiles blinked away hot tears, his red eyes wavering with the bundle of nerves that were shaking through the hellhound's body. The more this went on the more Stiles was not able to breathe… it was like he suddenly became as asthmatic and couldn't breathe.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"Ah, this bites." Scott McCall said as he stomped through the woods. "Damn it man, why the hell did I come into the woods by myself anyway?" _Oh, yeah, that's right. 'Cause I have no friends._

Scott McCall had always been asthmatic and kind of awkward, those two combination making him unable to make any decent friends. The other kids at school called him the Lone Loser Scott McCall. And sadly he was used to the insult since he had been hearing it for years. But it wasn't his fault that he couldn't really do any cool things at school, this including sports, all because of his asthma. He tried hard to make friends but the sad truth was that when you don't do anything cool you just automatically make no friends and Scott McCall _never _does anything cool. Just this whole summer he stayed indoors the whole time playing video games and 'training'himself to get ready for lacrosse tryout (though he seriously doubt he'll make the team with his Goddamn asthma).

So now here he is, _trying _to get some sort of a cool summer story by wandering in the woods by himself without any permission from his mother (oh, he's a cool kid) in the middle of the night. Of course his only source of light was the moon and his phone, not that it really offered any real light, but he wasn't using it now anyways. He was just trudging through the woods, trying to find anything cool, or interesting. Scott then realized that his one of his shoes became untied and be bent down to tie it. The next thing he knew was that he felt the earth shaking underneath his feet. Looking up he noticed a stampede of deer rushing towards him.

"Ah!" The teen yelled as he tried to move out of the way. Of course he was too slow and got hit by a dear instead, his inhaler flying out of his jacket pocket and landing somewhere in the woods. "Oh, no! My mom's going to kill me." Scott groaned to himself when he realized the inhaler was lost after the deer herd stampeded away. This is when his phone came in. Using the light from the screen, Scott began to scan the floor for his inhaler, being unaware of anything else that the light didn't show for it was in fact really dark.

He searched for a while, his light eventually crossing over a woman's face. Scott did a double take and moved the light back, realizing that it was a _dead _woman's face that he just uncovered. Scanning the light over the body he realized that it was a _dead _woman's face that belonged to _half _a body of a woman. He screamed in shock and stumbled backwards and down a small ravine. He tumbled down the sides of the ravine and landed on his side. He groaned in pain and tried to stand while also trying to get over the shock of discovering a dead body.

Suddenly he heard a noise and when he looked over to the location of the sound he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him. Scott froze in his place, realizing that the red glaring eyes were moving _towards _him and it belonged to a ridiculously large animal. Scott knew that he should have done _something _other than just standing there but the double—no _triple_—shock of not only being run over by a herd of deer and discovering a dead woman's body but now he was having a face off with a wild animal, Scott couldn't move at all. Instead the animal launched forward and Scott screamed, he soon feeling the pressure of the animal's teeth on his side.

Screaming again, Scott abandoned the thought of his inhaler and tried to escape form the animal, eventually stumbling out onto a road and almost into an oncoming car. Luckily the car maneuvered around him and continued on, but Scott stood there in the middle of the road, his side bleeding from this animal's bite, his body being bathed in the moonlight from above.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Derek placed a mug of hot tea before the teen hellhound who had finally just calmed down enough to sit at the table long enough for tea to be prepared. Stiles muttered an exhausted 'thank you' and then suddenly chugged the tea down in one gulp. Derek watched the hellhound with concerned eyes. Faintly he remembered when Stiles first chugged down an extremely hot beverage… both he and Laura were afraid that the young hellhound (Stiles was one years old in normal years but around three in human years) had burned his throat but he was completely fine and was in fact asking for another glass (Derek thinks it was hot chocolate). "How are you?" Derek asked awkwardly. He had held the hellhound while he was crying, gasping and shaking in his arms. Derek actually had to pick Stiles up in his arms bridal style and carry them to the couch so that they'd both be comfortable… but Derek hadn't done something like that with Stiles since he turned four in normal years (ten human years).

"I feel like crap." Stiles answered honestly. "What _the fuck _was that?" The hellhound glanced up at the werewolf, his eyes also back to Stiles' natural human eye color, brown.

"It was… an omen."

"I got that." Stiles chuckled to himself. "_That_… that was horrible. I… where's Laura?"

"I don't know." Derek replied and with that he tried to call her again. The phone rung and rung but eventually it went to voicemail… again. "She didn't pick up."

"Oh, God, Derek. What if something happened to her? What if… what if she's hurt—or worse? Derek she could be—"

"Shut up!" Derek interrupted roughly. Stiles began to pant heavily, kind of hurt at Derek's roughness, though he has always been a bit on the rough side, _this _was not the time for that. "She'll be fine."

_How can you be so sure? _Stiles wanted to ask. _You felt it too…_

With that Derek sat down heavily in the seat beside Stiles. "She'll be fine." Derek repeated again as if he hoped that saying it again would make it come true. But both of them knew that something did happen and if the alpha didn't come back by morning… then Laura Hale would definitely _not _be fine.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

* * *

End of chapter 2! As always** please review! **And look! I was able to fit Scott in there perfectly. *smiles* so **review** dammnit! *grins*


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to chug out this chapter since I won't be able to write this weakened (work and a party I'm throwing so no time). I also decided that now **text messages will be indicated by it being underlined** like so_. _It makes it a bit easier to distinguish from thoughts and whatnot.

* * *

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"Derek you can't be serious."

"I am."

"You can't skip out work!"

"That's why I'm going to quit!"

"Damn you, Derek! You can't! Let me go instead!"

"No way in hell, Stiles."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a hellhound; my biggest chances are actually in hell, both metaphorically and literally."

"Shut up Stiles."

"No damn it! Derek!" Stiles shifted erupted into fire and flew in a fiery streak before Derek, effectively blocking him from the door when the fire dissipated into thin air just as quickly as it appeared. "No way in hell." Stiles copied the werewolf's earlier statement. "I have nothing to attend to today so instead let me go search for Laura, you go to work and when you get off you can join me in the search, but I am _not _about to let you skip out on your responsibilities."

Derek stared at Stiles as they both shared a thought… that Stiles sounds a lot like Laura. Derek pushed that thought away and scoffed. "I haven't used up a single one of my sick days this year so far, I'll just call in sick and—"

"Derek…" The hellhound sounded, he beginning to lose his bravado to stop Derek for it was true, and Derek had in fact gone to work every day this year as he's done in other years. Skipping out on one day to look for his missing sister, Stiles' best friend and mother figure, wouldn't actually cause any riff at work. With that Stiles sighed. "Fine. But I'm looking for her too."

"Stiles stay here."

It was Stiles' turn to scoff as he placed his hands on his hips. "Excuse me? But I can handle myself. I'm not just a plain human you know."

Derek scowled at Stiles. The hellhound just didn't get it. Laura was missing, she never did show up in the morning, the worse could actually have happened and if that's the case then there is something out there stronger than an alpha that could very well kill anyone. If Stiles actually thought that he was going to let the teen out by himself, he had another thing coming. But here stood Stiles before him, with that look of pure determination in his eyes, their chocolate brown depths slowly turning more into a mahogany color as Stiles' inner hellhound wanted to burst out and take matter into his own hands. The werewolf sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm calling work and then beginning the search in the town. You look in woods."

Stiles blinked at the werewolf and sighed again. "Fine. Whatever." With that the hellhound stepped out of the way and Derek continued out the door, he pulling out his cell phone to call work to call in sick. When the front door closed behind the werewolf Stiles released a groan. "That damn werewolf… not even trusting my own damned abilities." Stiles locked the front door and proceeded in checking the rest of the house before he left out the back door, locking it as he left.

To get to the woods Stiles would have to walk a few blocks and maneuver through houses if he wanted a straight path. Which he really didn't, he wanted to look for Laura of course but at the same time he couldn't just trespass… or could he? Stiles blinked and placed his house key in the dirt of the plant next to the door and shifted into his hellhound form. He was going to use his abilities to quickly get to the woods and sneak pass anyone who might be up and about. Behind him Stiles heard his tail his and turn around towards him. The viper flicked its tongue at him a few times, its eyes boring into Stiles' own. "_Ugh… I know, I know… shut up._" Stiles began to make his journey out towards the woods.

He needed to be more careful than usual. Not only would he have to worry about humans but whatever is out there that could have injured or killed Laura. Stiles felt a pang at his chest and shook the thought away. Right now he need to concentrate. He quickly maneuvered through the houses, using the bushes and trees to hide himself behind when he felt a human's presence nearby. He eventually came to a house and used the front bushes to hide in, Stiles planning to just crawl around the house, using the shadows it casts as cover when the front door slammed open making Stiles jump and crouch behind the bushes. "But mom, I'm serious! Something, I don't know what, bit me last night and I had, like, the largest bite mark on my side!"

"Well first of all, Scott McCall, you shouldn't have been out there in the woods by yourself and second of all, there is no bite mark."

Stiles grunted softly and watched as a boy his age and his mother wearing scrubs came down the front steps towards her car. Finding Laura would have to be temporarily paused. "Mom, I know what you're thinking but I'm not lying!"

"Scott." The mom said in a condescending tone. "You just better be thankful that I'm not grounding you for getting out last night without my permission. Not to mention you lost your inhaler..."

"But that's the thing mom… I feel better! Like I don't even need my inhaler anymore."

The mom groaned and then sighed. "I can't deal with this right now Scott. I need to go to work. Don't get in trouble, please?"

"… Sure mom." With that the mom and son parted ways and Scott went to grab his bike before he peddled off down the street in the opposite direction of his mom.

Stiles followed the teen with his eyes until he disappeared around a corner. His tail hissed at him a sound of concern. Stiles growled softly in return. Stiles took a glance at the house once more before continuing on into the woods. Once he was a bit of the ways in he shifted back into a human and called Derek. The werewolf picked up on the second ring. "What, Stiles? Did you find something already?"

"Hello to you too darling." Stiles responded. When he didn't get a response back Stiles decided it was best to continue. "I found something but I don't think it has anything to do with Laura… I was coming towards the woods in my hellhound form and I—"

"Stiles! How many times—"

"Some kid got bit by something and he said that the mark is gone and that he doesn't need to use an inhaler anymore." Stiles interrupted. "I was thinking that perhaps maybe Laura…"

"No. She wouldn't turn someone… you know that."

"I know but… I was thinking… that sounds a lot like a werewolf bite and maybe…"

The two remained silent, their options not at all being good ones. One option was that there was another alpha in the woods that could have bitten Scott, the other was that another werewolf killed Laura, became alpha and bit Scott. At the time being it was more likely the second option and that was what was making both of them having this really sickening feeling in their gut. "Do you know the kid?" Derek eventually asked.

_What a stupid question… _Stiles thought, thinking back about his having no friends besides Laura and Derek. "Luckily for you he and his mom were arguing as she went to work and she said his name… Scott McCall."

Derek was silent for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Stiles. Change of plans."

"What?" Stiles sounded, exasperated.

"Follow this McCall kid, get him to be your friend… I'll see if I can get you some school supplies… you'll have to watch him as school too."

Stiles felt shocked, not only at the idea that he was going to make a friend (even if it was in this predicament) but also that he was going to go to school. If this was any other time he would have jumped up and cheered like a dork. "But Derek… how am I to introduce myself? I—"

"Don't tell him you live with us. You don't know the Hales personally. And make up a last name and a back story for you."

"I—what? Derek, I…"

"I have to go. Later."

With that the werewolf hung up, leaving Stiles absolutely speechless and utterly confused. Stiles felt like screaming at his broody werewolf housemate. "Great, now I have to track down this kid and make up a story about myself…" Stiles put away his phone in his pants pocket, he glad that unlike his werewolf cousins when he fully shifted his clothing didn't tear away like the Incredible Hulk.

_Hiss…_

Stiles, at the sound of a snake hissing, glanced behind him he saw that his tail had sprung out and slipped out around his pants and from under his shirt and was now staring at him with two pairs of ruby red eyes. _Hiss… hiss, hiss… hiss._

Translation: What are you stupid? Use your power of manipulation… dumbass.

Stiles groaned softly to himself and felt like cutting off his own tail. "I hate you, I really do." The snake only hissed at him once more and began to curl around him. "Fine, let's see if we can find this Scott McCall." Stiles shifted again and began to back track to the McCall home, hoping to track down Scott's scent to his location.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

_Well I found him… _Stiles thought as he casually leaned against a telephone pole outside a convenience store. _What is he doing in there anyway? I thought he was going to meet up with some friends or something._

Instead when Scott McCall came out of the store, another teen the same age with a beautiful strawberry blonde girl (again the same age) pushed him into the ice maker machine just outside the door, making Scott almost drop the drink he bought in there. "Lone Loser." The other teen male mocked as the other female one scoffed at Scott before they both entered the store. Scott sighed and started drinking some more of his drink as he went to the bike rack where he chained up his bike.

_Well that's not nice. _Stiles thought as he continued watching the seemingly ordinary kid. Granted Stiles also looked like a seemingly ordinary kid but that assumption was far off from the norm. Scott was finishing his drink and tossing it in a nearby trash receptacle and moving to work on his bike chain when he heard a voice speak. "You know, you shouldn't let bullies pick on you like that." Scott looked up to see Stiles, his face serious at first before it broke into a large grin. "I mean, I'm not also saying to confront them 'cause that could egg them on but don't just be a push over."

Scott looked at Stiles with cautious eyes. "And you're telling me this… why?"

Stiles' grin turned into a soft smile and along with that began Stiles' power of manipulation. "Well, it appeared to me that you needed a friend, well so do I. Truth is I've been practically living by myself for a while even though I'm sixteen… my housemate's such an ass… well anyways I'm just going around town hanging out while my douche-ass of a housemate goes around being the pompous bastard that he is. But hey, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Stiles Stilinski." Stiles extended a hand towards Scott.

"… Stilinski? Like the sheriff?"

_What?! You mean to tell me that someone actually has that last name? _Stiles thought as his mental-self collapsed at the pure coincidence of it all. "Oh? There's someone here with that last name? That's something… I thought my family was the only one with that name." Stiles chuckled and waved his extended hand up and down for Scott hadn't shaken it yet. "I assure you, there's no relation at all."

"…" Scott looked at the hand and then at Stiles before eventually giving it a cautious shake. "My name's Scott McCall…"

Stiles smiled and thought to himself… _What's with all the cautiousness man? I'm not going to eat you… damn. _"Well howdya do Scott?" Stiles retracted his hand. "I was wondering if you could show me around. I kinda new in town, only been here since the beginning of summer, and I haven't quite gotten around to exploring."

"… Sure. I only have my bike though…"

"That's okay. If you don't mind stopping by my place I can get my jeep."

Scott seemed skeptical but nonetheless the two teens began their walk to Stiles' home, the two talking along the way as if they had been best friends for sixteen years.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"So I wanted some sort of story to bring to school when it starts back up on Monday and I went to the woods last night by myself. Some crazy things happened, bro." The two boys were sitting in Stiles' jeep outside McDonald's after they had gotten some drive-through. Stiles looked over to Scott with a look that screamed 'Go on! Tell me!' Mostly because this would be good information to find out and also because in hanging out with Scott, Stiles had actually gained the feeling of having legit friends and it had made him hyper with excitement. "I don't know if I should say though…"

_Oh, _come on_! Scott, dammit! _"Oh, come on! You can trust me!" Stiles said almost exactly the same as his previous thought, being careful to change the second half of that thought.

"I just met you this morning… can I be sure that I can trust you?"

"Please." Stiles said with obvious assurance. "Why in the hell would I wanna fuck up my first real friendship with someone by doing something stupid as ruining the trust between that person?" When Stiles finished speaking he realized what he said and squealed in shock after slapping a hand to his mouth. "I mean… _of course _I've had friends… they were just—"

"Not _real _friends…?" Scott asked with an understanding smile. "It's the same here too. I've just never made any real, trustworthy friends before… I guess you'd be the first."

_Like me… huh? _Stiles smiled faintly, his hands dropping back into his lap.

"Okay well… there was this deer stampede and I dropped my inhaler and I was looking for it right? With my phone's light, and well I was looking and dude, I actually found the body of this girl… _ah shit_! I forgot to call it in!" Scott began to reach with his phone and began getting ready to dial 911.

Stiles felt his heart tighten. "A girl? Alive?"

"No, man. Dead, like really dead. She was torn right in two."

Stiles refrained from showing any of his real emotions in his appearance. "In two? Nah, you're just messing with me now. How can a person be torn in two?"

"Well she was. Like the bottom half of her torso was gone. Like, not even there." Scott raised the phone to his ear.

"Scott… uh…" _you shouldn't call it in. _Was that Stiles wanted to say but if he said that he would look like a suspect. "Excuse me." Stiles said as he turned away from Scott and pulled out his own phone to text Derek.

Derek… Scott said he found a body of a girl in the woods last night. Torn in two. I haven't gotten to the bite yet.

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" Scott sounded beside him. "I'm telling the truth. This isn't some prank."

Stiles phone vibrated in his hands and Stiles opened up the text message.

Is it Laura?

Well how the hell am I supposed to know Derek?

Ask him.

How do you suggest I ask him? 'Hey Scott, could you describe me how the body looked 'cause it could be my dead werewolf friend?'

A few moments passed before a reply came back in.

Yes.

Stiles wanted to punch him but opted for groaned out loud in frustration. "Stiles?" Scott asked him, he apparently on hold with the police department for he hand one hand over the phone. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah… it's just my housemate…" _The freaking…_ At that moment another text came in.

If he's bit anyway, he's going to find out anyway about werewolves. Just ask him.

Stiles blinked at the logic of Derek's text but however… "Oh, yes, hello." Scott sounded beside him. Stiles looked over at the teen. "I wanted to report a dead body… well I was in the woods last night and I got in the middle of this stampede… deer… no it's not strange… it _is _strange…?"

Stiles looked down at his phone and sent Derek another text.

When's the next full moon anyway?

The reply came back almost instantly.

Tonight.

_Ah, shit. _Stiles thought as he looked over at Scott. _This will not be good. _Scott was on the phone with police still and Stiles had to think quickly. He quickly typed out another text to Derek.

Derek, I'm going to stay with Scott tonight at his house, keep him under wraps during the moon… you look for the body in the woods. Text me if you find her… don't worry about me either. I'll be fine.

This reply took much longer than the others. Apparently Derek was really thinking about Stiles' plan. _Probably thinking that I can't handle spending a night with a first time werewolf._ But the thing was, Stiles doubted whether or not he _could _spend the night with a first time werewolf. Despite his being a hellhound, he is still weaker than a werewolf, especially a new one who doesn't understand their true strength yet. Though Stiles knew it would be better for him to stay with Scott because at least they're friends (acquaintances more like it since they just met today), the hellhound was somewhat hoping for Derek's protectiveness to kick in and say that _he _search for the body while Derek watches over Scott. It was then when the text message came back.

Okay… be careful… and don't worry. I'll find her.

Stiles sighed just as Scott got off the phone with the police. "Hey Scott… do you think I can stay the night at your house today? My housemate's really getting on my nerves."

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*


	4. Chapter 4

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"Thanks Scott for letting me stay here." Stiles said when he entered his new friend's room (he dropped off his overnight bag already in the guest room down the hall). He took a look around the room, examining the room as if it was to tell more about his new friend… and it did. It wasn't clean but it wasn't messy either, which told Stiles that Scott that either he was organized or he just had a lot of time to keep his room clean. There was lacrosse equipment in one corner of the room, telling Stiles that Scott had a fascination with the game (which he already knew of because Scott told him earlier). And there were many CD's and games around, telling the hellhound what his (currently?) human friend did in his spare time.

"You should thank my mom when you see her. I'm surprised she let you stay the night when I only just met you and I pissed her off because of the woods incident last night."

"It's probably because you actually made a friend… no offence."

"None taken. It's the same for you anyway isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Stiles' phone buzzed in his pocket and the teen fished it out and opened the text.

The police found the bottom half of the body… I couldn't take a good look at it though… how are you going to contain McCall?

Stiles was thinking about what to reply with when Scott began to look over his shoulder and down at Stiles' phone. "Who're you texting?"

Stiles closed the phone and looked at Scott from the corner of his eyes. "Didn't your mom tell you not to intrude onto other people's private things?"

"I'm sure she did but I don't remember anything of it."

"Obviously." Stiles scoffed and waved his phone in the air for a few seconds. "If you must know it's my housemate. Bragging about some girl he found and telling me he's gonna bang her…"

Scott raised an eyebrow and laughed once skeptically. "Is he really like that? Now I can see why you keep on cursing him out…"

_No… he's not at all like that. _"Yeah… the dick."

"Why don't you move out of the house?"

"…"

"Did you never think about it? Stiles come one man."

"…" What is Stiles supposed to say now? He couldn't just say that he never thought about it because then he really would have to move out to keep this fake story 'real'. He couldn't say that it was because he was sixteen and wasn't independent when in reality that had nothing to do with anything. And Stiles definitely could not tell the truth… at least not yet… not without validating that Scott was bit by a werewolf and is in fact now a werewolf. "I love him." Stiles blurted out suddenly, his eyes widening when he realized that those three words came from his mouth. "I mean I… I _don't_. He's a douche, a bastard, a prick… how could I fall in love with that _Neanderthal_? I mean it's not like…" _It's not like he saved me from an early death when I was younger and has protected me all these past nine years… with Laura too of course. _

"Stiles… your face is red."

"Is it?" The hellhound turned around, his back facing Scott to try and hide the blush. Why was he blushing? Did he subconsciously state his true feelings? No, that couldn't possibly be it. Derek was like a brother to Stiles, like Laura was a mother/sister mix to him. He loved them both but the love that Stiles just stated is _family_-love it's _love_-love. Did Stiles _love_-love Derek Hale? Stiles felt his face burn redder and his heart skipped a beat as Derek's face flashed in his head.

"… That's really unhealthy Stiles. If he's everything you describe him to be…"

_He's not Scott… that's the thing. _Stiles pathetically thought to himself. But Scott did have a point. Loving Derek Hale is unhealthy, no matter how you look at it. The man was emotionally broken from the Hale Manor fire, and still, to this day, thinks that it was his fault and not Kate Argent's fault. Yes, Derek was stupid and started to date an Argent when he was sixteen, but he did not start the fire nor did he kill his family. Laura and Stiles understood this but the brutish wolf still thought otherwise. Stiles groaned and covered his face with his hands. This was hopeless… now Stiles can't get it out of his mind that he _might _actually love Derek Hale in that _love_-love way.

Scott sighed and patted Stiles on the back. "Hey, don't stress too much on it. You want something to drink?"

"Yeah… a coke please." Stiles mumbled through his hands.

"'Kay. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Stiles groaned again and he rubbed his face, his heart still thumping madly in his chest. He wondered then how Derek was doing with his search.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Derek scoured the woods, keeping special attention onto the police and their k-9 dogs. He wasn't too concerned about the dogs though, they typically stayed away from him and his very intimidating aura but still, they were trained to go after anything suspicious and Derek was more than suspicious. Who else would be searching for the woods for what could very well possibly be the top half of your dead, older sister's body? Whatever the case may be Derek tried to smell for death but other senses kept filling his nose, mainly nature, human, and dog, and it kept pissing him off. He wanted to get this over with so that he can find Stiles and make sure the hellhound doesn't get himself killed by a new werewolf…

He should have just taken Stiles' job and have the hellhound search the woods, but the teen being out in the woods was much more dangerous since there was this unknown force out there strong enough to kill an alpha.

And yes, at this point Derek was almost sure that his sister is dead. She wouldn't just disappear and not call, or text, or whatever, she wasn't like that. And last night he felt a pang at his gut, something that told him that something bad happened, it was the same pang he felt the night of the Hale fire and he had automatically thought of Laura being dead.

Derek crouched behind a tree and rested for a bit as he heard a group of humans and their dogs search the area diagonal from him. The beta once again thought of Stiles and thought that at least if the hellhound was here he could use his sense of smell, which is stronger than a werewolf's in all actuality, to smell out Laura, but would the teen be able to hide away from the police and their search dogs? Probably not. He wondered slightly how Stiles was doing with the McCall kid so the beta thought back on the text he received from Stiles earlier…

I got some mountain ash and a silver knife to take to Scott's house. I'm going to see if I can just detain him in his room and make sure he doesn't escape. Text you later.

Stiles was no idiot. He was actually really smart and he knew that the mountain ash could prevent a werewolf from leaving a particular area, and with the silver knife it was a great defense tool, though Stiles could just shift into a hellhound and defend himself better that way. From that moment Derek hasn't received a text from his younger housemate though to be quite honest a text from the hellhound now would probably not be a good thing since the police or their dogs could possibly hear it. Derek turned his head slightly and watched as the lights from the flashlights turned away and went into the opposite direction. _Time to move again_.

The beta continued moving slyly through the woods, being careful of his footing so that he wouldn't make that much noise. Derek Hale kept on thinking about his sister while he searched for her body. He wondered who or what could have killed her (because once again he was sure that the alpha was dead). If it were a hunter it couldn't be plausible since either way with Laura's death, since he was the only werewolf in her pack, he wouldn't have become an alpha but an omega instead. But if it were a hunter then there would still be that sense of danger but not as great compared to if her murderer was another werewolf for then there would be an alpha loose in the area. Whatever the case he had to find Laura, dead or alive.

Derek noticed a weird mound in the earth before him and quickly moved towards it. He slowed down upon nearing it and with a heavy sighed he pulled out his cell phone and sent Stiles a quick text message.

I found her.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

* * *

**Please review guys! Much love! **Sorry for the short chapter but I just couldn't really think of anything to write… Anyways the next chapter will be very emotional and will reveal a secret on Stiles' part *wink wink*. **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update. I went out apartment searching for I'm moving next month and then I got distracted re-watching Full Metal Alchemist and then I got distracted with video games and more apartment searching and getting ready for college to start up and friends wanting to hang before I move and well… writing was not a main priority I can say that much… anyways chapter 5.

**Important for this chapter, please read: **I will be providing footnotes for this chapter, if you don't want the chapter to be spoiled as you read it, please don't read the footnotes until after you finish reading the chapter so that you can understand everything and its complexity. Thanks. If you don't care then go ahead but don't say that I didn't warn you.

* * *

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he sat down on it in Scott's bedroom. He was watching over the sleeping boy that he had just finished shackling his wrists and ankles to the bed frame (with much difficulty for he didn't want to wake the other teen up). The hellhound glanced around the room, looking at the floor where he had laid down a trail of mountain ash around the whole room. Glancing over to the window (that he had closed the blinds over to block the full moon) and with a heave he got up and quickly crossed the room. Glancing back to Scott who was currently dead to the world (for now), Stiles opened the window from behind the blind and as quietly as he could he inched out of Scott's room and onto the roof (he thankful that Mrs. McCall had the late night shift tonight and would not be returning home until morning). Stiles then jumped off the roof, landing on his fours fully shifted to his hellhound form.

Stiles ran quickly, he cheating and using his inner power to boost his speed, tuffs of fire erupting from his paws as he ran. Stiles slowed down every time he came to a street though, he wasn't stupid, not only did he still had to look both ways before crossing and he had to make sure that no one sees this peculiar looking dog with a snake for a tail running towards the woods. Stiles didn't stop though, he couldn't afford to stop. He was sure that from a distance he looked like a coyote that was on the hunt, a rather large coyote, really more like a wolf, but that's what Stiles felt like; he moving in almost timid movements as he watched out for danger but still with that determination to reach his goal.

When the hellhound reached the woods he dropped his guard if only a little bit. He knew that the police would still be looking for Laura, their search fading as the night went on, but they would never find her for Derek did. The werewolf beta had already collected his sister's body and taken her to the old Hale Manor, his plan to bury her there under a wolfsbane rope. Red eyes searched the woods as the teen hellhound ran, his vision soon catching the familiar sight of a partially burned down Hale Manor. Stiles slowed as he reached the clearing where the house was and searched for Derek. He soon found him kneeling over a hole, no doubt Laura's grave. As Stiles neared he noticed that Derek had already laid down the wolfsbane, the dark, leather gloves that the beta used to handle it tossed aside.

Shifting back Stiles neared and walked upon the trail, kneeling across from Derek, the grave between them. Stiles wanted to tell Derek to step away, the wolfsbane obviously taking its toll on the beta, but Stiles got distracted by the half a body in the grave. Without any warning tears fell down the teen's face. "Oh, God, Laura…" Wolf like whimpers erupted from the hellhound as Stiles bent his head down low, he looking like a dog that was just struck. "Who could have done this to her, Derek?" Stiles asked pitifully, his bond with the once alive alpha being broken for good at the affirmation that Laura is dead. "She was an alpha… an _alpha_."

"Stiles." Derek sounded, almost reprimanding. The hellhound looked up and through a blurred, tear filled vision, he saw Derek's hazel eyes glare back at him. "That's why we need to find out who killed who and kill him."

"Kill him?" Stiles sounded. "Are we even certain that we can kill someone who killed at alpha? It's most likely not gonna be a human, not with these wounds."

"That's why _I'm_ going to do the honors. She was my sister."

Stiles blinked, his anger rising. "Ok, first of all, I'm not exactly a weakling you know? I'm not a human. Second of all, she was your sister but she was also mine, as well as my mother and friend. Don't think that you have to carry the burden by yourself its nonsense!"

"It's none of your concern Stiles."

"None of my concern? She was _my _family too—"

"Not by blood." Stiles snapped his mouth closed. "And quite frankly, we didn't even want to take you in. Too much trouble for a couple of kids who just lost their whole family."

Stiles exhaled, a wave of different emotions attacking him. "Fine. Handle it by yourself for all I care." The teen stood and began to walk away, stopping once. "You know, you should get outta here. That wolfsbane not exactly helping you right now." Stiles said without turning back to face the werewolf, he shifting to run away from the house, the grave and Derek.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles slipped in through the doggy door and rushed up the stairs, pushing the door open to his room with his snout before tossing himself onto his bed. Stiles began to whimper, red eyes glossing over with tears that cannot fall while he remained in this form. His tail hissed and slithered up his back, the scaly skin rubbing against brown, rainbow tinted fur.

_Hiss…_

"_What now?_"

… _Hiss… hiss hiss._

Stiles looked around his surrounding and finally realized that he was in his own room and not in Scott's house, watching over the potential werewolf. "_Ah… crap._" Stiles forced himself onto his feet on his bed. His tail retreated off his back and as Stiles began to walk off his bed and towards his door his tailed hissed at him again. "_What? Damn it? What?!_" The snake hissed again, its head looking towards the window. Stiles followed its gaze and his eyes widened at what he saw.

A sprig of white heather (1) was sitting outside his window, pinned under a stone, the upside down, bell like flowers seemingly taunting Stiles. With a low growl Stiles saw no choice. He proceeded down the stairs and out of the house, his destination once again the woods and _not _Scott's house.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Scott awoke suddenly, his eyes flashing gold before reverting back to brown. The teen tried to get up but soon noticed that his ankles and wrists were shackled. Scott gasped softly and tried to pull himself free, tugging at the chains with force. "God, what the hell?" Scott looked around his room, trying to make sense of the predicament he's in. His eyes went to the window and through the shades he saw the full moon hanging in the night sky. His eyes shifted to gold once more, and Scott's breathing quickened. Suddenly the teen pulled his arms up, his chains breaking away from the bedframe with some significant damage to it (it was only a wood frame). One by one he pulled his legs free and went to the window, he being stopped by an electric force.

Scott growled to himself and looked around, he noticing the black ash around his room. His curiosity growing he knelt and poked at the ash. In return he received quite a painful shock and Scott shot back towards his bed. Scott growled to himself and tried for the door, he being stopped again. Releasing a roar of anger Scott ran back and forward in his room, trying to find an escape he would not find.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Derek's ears perked up when he heard the howl, he patting his hands clear of the dirt as he leaned the shovel he was using to bury his sister against the wall of his old home. Derek scoffed and began to leave the property. "I sure hope Stiles can handle a new werewolf." Derek talked to himself as he disappeared into the woods. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a stick in his way. To someone else who was watching this werewolf, they might say that he was pouting and the truth was that he was. Not only is his sister dead and he just had to bury her by himself because Stiles was too busy making sure he contained Scott, but the little hellhound was giving him a headache and perhaps an early death.

Why is it that the hellhound wants to do so much for Laura and for him? They just took him in when he was little. Sure, Derek understood that they were all like a family and that you do things for one another in a family, but why can't the hellhound just allow Derek to do things for him?

As a stronger and bigger being, the werewolf just wants to take care of the hellhound (though he would never admit it aloud to anyone, especially Stiles). Maybe it was due because they weren't just family, they were pack, but Derek just doesn't want to endanger Stiles at all. He was determined to keep him hidden away from the world for the world was dangerous and it killed people, his whole family is an example of this, with the newest addition being Laura. And it would be a cold, rainy day in hell when Derek would allow another one of his family/pack die due to the random shit that move the world.

He wasn't going to lose Stiles. Not if it was the last thing he did.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles walked came to a stop just behind the tree line of a small clearing, his eyes gazing upon a large gray boulder covered in white heather. His tail hissed behind him in agitation and nervousness. Being summoned was never a good thing… unless it was for a good thing like a promotion or a high ranking member decided to give you the hand of their child in marriage.

The hellhound stepped into the clearing, the moonlight washing upon it, the colors in his fur shimmering. A howl erupted the otherwise still air and Stiles glanced back towards the general direction of the subdivision where Scott lives. But Stiles had no time to have concern over the werewolf yonder for the ground began tremble slightly as right underneath the boulder before him, a tunnel formed and reached the surface, flames licking out of the entrance towards Stiles. The teen's eyes narrowed and he walked forward and down into the hole, he half crawling through the narrow tunnel, listening as the tunnel closed up behind him and feeling as the earth trembled again.

He proceeded down the tunnel eventually coming out to a cavern underground where quartzite (2) formed the walls, floor and roof. Of course the cavern continued on and upon following it, Stiles stepped into a larger underground cave with a subterranean stream running through the center of the room, veering off to the right to disappear further into this underground cave system. Above the stream was a series of jutting out rock and stone that created small waterfalls, a larger waterfall above that coming through the roof of the cave, it wasn't larger in width but it was taller and a bit more faster in water flow. But that was not the most impressive thing of this underground cave. It was the many pairs of red eyes staring at Stiles from the shadows and the even more impressive stare of white, slightly glowing eyes, which stared at Stiles from behind the larger of the waterfalls. Stiles followed the path beside the stream and came to a stop before the elevated rock and bowed by folding his front legs under him. Quickly following Stiles' red eyes met up with white glowing ones.

"_To what do I owe this sudden call…Marchosias (3)?_"

"_You know well to call me as Grand Marquis, Genim._" From out of the shadows stepped forth a far larger hellhound. Whereas Stiles (and most other hellhounds) were the sizes of huskies or wolves, Marchosias was the size of an Irish wolfhound, towering over any other. His fur was a deep black, with gray and white tinting the ends of the double layered, medium length fur that lies close to the body, with longer hair around the neck and ears, forming something of a mane. There was less hair on the legs, much shorter in length, and another difference between Marchosias and other hellhounds was that his hind paws were more human-like, with a heel and the bridge of the foot (still covered in fur of course). Behind him a dual headed, albino cobra served as this particular hellhound's tail. But the most remarkable characteristic of the Grand Marquis was the fair of blue black, feathered wings that starts at his shoulders and had a full wingspan of ten feet.

"_Then to what do I owe this sudden call, Grand Marquis?_"

"_The werewolf alpha in the region was killed. This is jeopardizing the sanctity of Beacon Hills._"

"_Well, could you be any more straight forward?_" Stiles muttered, receiving a warning growl from Marchosias. "_Yes, I know, it's in your nature to be straight forward and offer your assistance to anyone who calls on you, as long as it's not evil or dangerous._"

"_Show your respect!_" A voice shouted from the shadows to their left.

The Grand Marquis growled another warning towards the hellhound that spoke up. Focusing back on Stiles, Marchosias tossed his head back behind him as he turned. "_Come, Genim._" Stiles moved immediately, jumping up onto the elevated platform and following the Grand Marquis back into this secret room which looked like to be the hellhound's chambers. There was a spring in the middle of the room supplying water and a collection of pelts to one side where Marchosias slept. Besides that the room was basically empty. "_I do hope you know that the death of that alpha is only the beginning to a long line of unfortunate events in _your _designation._"

"_Yes, I understand. It's also due to the high fluctuation of telluric currents that make Beacon Hills a true beacon. It is the scented bait for anything and everything supernatural._"

"_Get a grip on your tasks Genim. I gave you the territory for you alone because you told me that you had it. Don't make me send in others to fix your mistakes because you were unable to prevent them._"

"_That won't be necessary Grand Marquis._" Stiles affirmed. "_It's just that the werewolf, Derek Hale, refuses to let me do anything._"

"_Genim._" Marchosias said in a condescending tone. "_You are the protectorate of Beacon Hills; one werewolf should not be able to 'disallow' you to do you duties._"

"_I understand that. But it is hard for me to juggle being a normal teenager, a hellhound living with werewolves—well _a _werewolf now—as well as being protectorate. It's a lot to manage. And now I'll have school to attend as well as babysit…_"

"_I could send you another hellhound to help with the load. I have a remarkable hellhound by the name of—_"

"_I am really sorry to interrupt, but that won't be necessary. I can handle it. I just love complaining._"

"_Well _don't _Genim. I worry about you being the only hellhound in that area. Your parents were one of my best and when they died…_" There was a pause as the two relived the deaths of Stiles parents as they tried to stop the Argent woman and her helpers in burning down the Hale Manor with no prevail. "_… I took the whole litter of seven and put each of you in good homes so you can be raised… but Stiles, I see you more as my own son than your brothers and sisters. You remind me of myself._"

Stiles smiled softly. "_You mean without the 'I'm an actual demon' part right?_"

"_That is correct… I created this legion of hellhounds out of my thirty legions to serve as the protectors of the earth and its beings who are good._"

"_You may have done that but it was to buy your way back into heaven… and Marchosias, that is nothing but a hoax you do realize. You will never be able to get back into good graces._"

"_I may never be able to rise again, Stiles, but I do not wish to become like the rest of my lowly brethren… except for perhaps brother Marquis Andrealphus _(4)_… he still retains that good heart of his… most of the time._"

"… _I must get back Grand Marquis._" Stiles spoke with a sigh.

"_Yes, you must. Take this path, it will be faster._" With that another tunnel opened up, the earth trembling just as before, the faint red glow of the fire that creates the tunnel slowly fading as the tunnel lengthens. With a bow of his head, Stiles proceeded up the tunnel pausing to hear the Grand Marquis final words of goodbye behind him. "_You mustn't allow that werewolf to control you, Genim. You may love him but make sure he doesn't oppress you. An oppressed hellhound will be left behind and die a painful death._"

_Ever the straight forward demon. _Stiles thought as he continued onwards towards the surface and Beacon Hills.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles climbed in through the window in his human form, glancing behind him to see the moon just starting to slip behind the earth and the sun rising on the other side of the sky. "Scott?" Stiles questioned softly as he inched his way over the mountain ash and crouched down onto the floor next to a Scott that was passed out on the floor. "Scott buddy… come on. Come on, boy." Stiles began to whistle like one might whistle to call a dog and slapped the other teen on the check several times gently.

Slowly Scott came to and he groaned as he turned onto his side. "What happened to me?" He moaned softly.

"You must have over pushed your boundaries when trying to escape. You probably exhausted yourself and passed out. Good thing too, I don't think your room could have lasted much longer."

"… I was shackled…"

"Oh, yeah I did that."

"… Why… why couldn't I get out of my room?"

"That's because Scott, buddy, you're a werewolf and that black stuff around your room is called black mountain ash and it _shocks _you into this invisible barrier that can only be broken by a human or a being other than a werewolf." Stiles turned slightly and broke the barrier with a simple pass of his hand, he thinking to himself that he really was like the Grand Marquis Marchosias in his straight forwardness… but personally Stiles thought it helped better than beating around the bush."

"… Werewolf…? What?"

"You're, in other words, a lycan, wolf-man, wolf-kin, miscreation, demon, devil, freak-of-nature, and a total crap in my pants."

"…"

"Scott? Buddy" Silence. "…_Hello-o_? Earth to Scotty? Beam me up Scotty?" Stiles chuckled to himself. _I couldn't resist… ah, Star Trek…_

"…"

"Yo, Scott, are you ok man? Talk to me."

"…"

"…?"

"…A werewolf?! How in the hell?!"

"There's the response I was looking for." Stiles nearly sang out. "Come on Scott. Let's get some breakfast and then I'll tell you all about it."

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

* * *

So down below are all those footnotes I told you about so have a whack at it if you haven't already (those who don't follow instructions).

1: White heather is known to be the flower of protection (that and aloe but aloe will not be used in this fanfiction).

2: Quartzite is a metamorphic (or parent) rock that is made from sandstone that hardens and forms quartz through the stone during the process. Quartz is seen as a rock/crystal that is said to heal a person mentally and spiritually while was once also seen as a source of solar energy refraction for several ancient tribes.

3: Marchosias is one of the higher ranking Marquis demons in hell. It is mentioned that he is extremely straight forward (as shown in this chapter), and excellent fighter and has formed bonds with werewolves (i.e. in this fanfiction created the hellhound race). I described him in one of his main forms but it is said he can also take the form of manticore, human and sometimes a werewolf. Whatever the case, he is one of the few demons in hell that truly wishes to go back into God's grace and become an angel again, hence why he in my story created the 'hellhounds' to protect any being who needs it. The way I described him is basically how this demon is supposed to look like, save for the tail for it never gives full details on it so I made it a two-headed albino cobra to make it cool.

4: Demon Marquis Andrealphus is another of those higher ranked marquis demons and typically looks like a peacock. He also has thirty legions like Marchosias and it's said that he (when he's not being a typical demon) teaches people astrometry and geometry perfectly. **Side note: **In a cross reference to the yaoi manga "Innocent Bird", this particular marquis ran away from hell to become a priest and somehow figure out how to turn himself human so that he can freely love God. It's a good manga if you like yaoi and even if you're not religious or don't know anything about Christianity (like me) it's still a good read I recommend it. It has great romance/fighting scenes and really gives a new perspective on Christianity and the whole demon/angel interaction.

**Review! **Tell me what you think of the story and its progress! I've been trying to make it really different so when I read reviews that tell me 'this is unique' or somewhere along the lines like that it makes me happy. So **PLEASE REVIEW! **XOXO.

Next chapter Stiles talks to Scott about what it is to be a werewolf and they decide to go into the woods to look for his (Scott's) inhaler where they (Scott) meet Derek. It then becomes a different take on their (Scott and Derek's) first encounter…


	6. Chapter 6

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"So you're saying that I was bit by a werewolf—an alpha—and then became one of them?"

"Yeah, pretty simple right? When a person is bit by an alpha they have one of two options and that's to either turn or die when they reject the change. It's simple really."

"… But last night… I don't really remember anything."

"And you might not remember. You went pretty crazy. If it wasn't for me you might have terrorized the whole town."

"Yeah… thanks for that." There was a brief moment of pause as Scott placed a lamp back on his bedside table. After the two teens finished breakfast and cleaned up their dishes, the two went upstairs to somehow clean up the mess called Scott's bedroom up to make it look like a werewolf hadn't went ape-shit crazy in there. Then a thought came across the new werewolf's mind. "So wait… you knew that I would turn into a werewolf?"

"I thought that you would _probably _turn into a werewolf."

"… So you befriended me to keep an eye on me?"

"… If you want to put it that way." Stiles muttered before straightening, he gripping the broom in both hands. "But I really do want to be friends with you, Scott." Stiles blinked his thoughts and memories of his past flooding in all at once. "I've never really had any friends before…" Since Stiles was born he was told by his parents (and later the Grand Marquis) that interaction with anyone beside his own species was not something logical but he needed the werewolves Laura and Derek to survive as a pup and now that he was older he didn't need Derek anymore, or anyone for that matter. In fact, even Marchosias told him once before that he needed to break apart from that house he currently lives in but Stiles just couldn't. He likes the feeling of safety and security with others… he doesn't want to give it up. And now he's only digging a deeper hole by seeking more friendships. The hellhound turned and looked back at the werewolf. "You do believe me right? That I do want to be your friend?"

"Yeah, of course. Our friendship is real, even though you had ulterior motives from the beginning."

_As a hellhound... I always have ulterior motives. _Stiles thought to himself. Being the most ironically named beast in the world he knew from the start that he would live a life filled with such motives. Stiles slight scowl on his face (from his thought) turned into a bright grin. "Well, in that case, seeing as we're pretty much done out here… want to go see if we can't find your inhaler?"

"Oh, yeah! That's still missing isn't it?"

"Come on then Wolfie."

"You're not gonna start nicknaming me that are you?"

"Oh no… I'll change it up every time so it doesn't get boring Mr. K9-Advantage."

"Oh my God." Scott sounded but chuckled nonetheless.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Where are you? Derek messaged Stiles later that day when he hadn't heard a single word from the hellhound. He was beginning to worry that the hellhound might have been hurt (or worse killed) by that newbie werewolf. That worry soon flew out the window when he heard his cell phone chime.

With Scotty in the woods looking for his inhaler… we're actually close to the Manor.

Derek read that last part again and shook his head gently. Why are you so close to there?

Guess Scott wondered around near here when he got bit.

Is there anything strange around there?

By strange you mean normal then yes. There's nothing off here. Derek was about to text him to take Scott away from the Manor when he got another text back. Found something un-normal.

That was all Derek needed and he came rushing out of his work and went straight to his Camaro and straight to the Hale Manor.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles looked down onto a large, definitely not a regular alpha's footprint in the soft soil. Scott went off ahead, the track going unnoticed by him as he searched for his inhaler in another quadrant of the area. Stiles bent down, watching Scott and the area around him before burning the spot next to the footprint simply by snapping his fingers near the ground. It was a hellhound's way of marking a spot of interest. He stood quickly then and began to move towards Scott in a quick manner so that he can catch up with him. "Did you find it yet?"

"No… I don't know where I dropped it and the woods look so different during the day."

Stiles nudged his head to the side quickly in silent agreement. "But seriously dude you gotta help me. I've been homeschooled for like the longest time and I'm actually starting high school—well any _public _school—for the first time when school starts so you _have _to teach me the ways of the law."

"Well really high school is divided into cliques. There's us, the nobodies, also known as the unpopulars; then there are the geeks of different assortments, like math geeks, computer geeks and band geeks. Then there's the mediocre kids, regular people, then there's the popular kids which includes the jocks. People like Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin."

Stiles raised an inquisitive brow at those names. "Who?"

"Oh, you know… the kids who were picking on me yesterday."

"Ah…"

The two came into a clearing, the two dangerously nearing the Hale Manor. Stiles realized this and was about to steer Scott away when before them approached Mr. Dark-n-Brooding, halting the teens in their tracks. Stiles stared at Derek roughly, trying to convey the message of 'Why the hell are you here?' but instead Derek said…

"What are you doing here?"

Stiles was about to blow a gasket. Derek _knew _why they were there. Did he forget all about the text messages? Stiles was about to speak up when Scott beat him to it. "We're here looking for my inhaler… I dropped it two nights ago."

"Then I'm guessing this is yours." Derek responded, tossing him an inhaler that he pulled from his jacket pocket.

Scott caught it and looked at it. Yep, it was his. "Thanks. Where'd you find it?"

"On the ground."

Stiles chuckled at Derek's sarcasm. "Wow, Derek awesome." Derek gave the hellhound a look that read 'What the hell did you just do?' "What?" Stiles sounded; truly quite surprised that he got such a look. "He's a werewolf, you're a werewolf… _bond_!"

Scott did a double-take and looked at Stiles. "He's a werewolf?"

"He's Derek Hale." Stiles said with a nod. Scott gave a blank look. "Oh, you know. Derek Hale? The one whose family died in the fire?" Glancing at Derek Stiles added. "Sorry for opening old wounds Derek."

Scott looked at Derek who was now full on glaring at Stiles. "And he's not the one that bit me?"

"Hell no." Stiles chuckled out. "Derek's only a beta. He couldn't change a wolf in a werewolf let alone a human."

"Okay so who bit me and made me into a werewolf."

"That's what we're trying to find out." Derek spoke up then as he closed the distance between him and the two teens. Derek then looked at Stiles and Stiles received the silent message of 'Don't tell him about Laura… yet.'

Scott was watching the two before taking in a small breath of air and then speaking. "Stiles, are you a werewolf too?"

"What?" Stiles sounded as he looked back at Scott. "No, oh, God no. I'm just a human." Derek watched Stiles carefully. He knew that Scott probably wouldn't pick up on the lie, but Stiles, despite spending his whole life with werewolves, his heart pounded as he lied and he gulped nervously. Derek thought that perhaps Stiles was trying to not unload everything onto Scott all at once but there was something else hidden beneath there, something that even _he _didn't know yet. "Oh, um, Derek, this is Scott McCall. Scott, Derek…" Stiles properly introduced them.

Scott raised a hand in a half assed greeting and Derek just stood there being a stoic statue. "You found your inhaler, now leave." Derek then said suddenly.

Scott scoffed. "Now that's just rude. I want to know more about werewolves and stuff."

"I'll help you with that buddy." Stiles commented. "Derek too but he's not really the most sociable of characters."

"I can see that." Scott said as he turned and started to walk away. When he figured out that Stiles wasn't following him he stopped and looked back.

"I'll be behind you in a moment. I just need to talk to Derek for a bit." Scott shrugged and continued walking on. "Derek," the hellhound began when he was sure Scott was a bit of the way's away, "I found a footprint of the alpha, but it's huge. Whoever killed Laura became a different type of alpha."

"I could have figured. This isn't normal type of behavior."

"Could it have been a lower ranked wolf that was lucky?" Stiles hypothesized.

The werewolf shook his head. "Who could have gotten Laura like that? She must have had he guard down or something."

The hellhound sighed heavily. "Regardless she's dead and we have to find who killed her." _Me for more reasons… _Stiles silently added.

Derek sniffed the air then. "You left a burn mark?"

"Yes. Right next to it."

"Alright. Now go. He'll be waiting for you." Stiles nodded and began to walk away when Derek called to him again. "Stiles… about last night. I—"

"Let's not talk about that now Derek." Stiles interrupted, Derek now reminding him that he had been upset at the werewolf. "Later… at home." Without waiting for a confirmation Stiles started to run away after Scott, leaving Derek behind, watching as the hellhound disappeared into the woods.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

After a day of hanging out with Scott and buying stuff for school, Stiles reluctantly went his way back home, expecting Derek to be in the house but when he walked through the front door and announced his presence there was no reply back nor someone welcoming him home. To put it blankly Derek wasn't there yet. Stiles wondered slightly where he was but decided to head upstairs and not think about it. Closing the door to his room behind him he went straight to the window and opened it so fresh air comes into his room. Seconds later he found himself pulling his computer chair to the window and he just leaned on his forearms onto the window sill, the hellhound glancing out the window and taking in the smells of suburban homes and the faint smell of the woods and hearing the sounds of kids playing in the distance and cars. Stiles closed his eye and took a deep breath in, taking it all in, before sighing softly. "Hmm… how much I love this town." Stiles muttered to himself, his eyes still closed.

"_Then perhaps you should focus on opening up your intuitiveness, Genim."_

Stiles snapped his eyes opened and came face to face with a small orb of fire that much resembles a will-o'-the-wisp. "Oh, shit!" Stiles sounded as he pulled himself into his bedroom and quickly ushered the orb in side, slamming the window and closing the blinds behind it. Turning around to lean on the window so he can catch his breath, Stiles watched as the orb floating above his bed, manifested into a tiny, fire version of a hellhound Stiles was all too familiar with. "Burke, what are you doing here?"

Burke looked like any other hellhound so his appearance was nothing special (his fur color being black underneath with orange, yellow and red outlining his fur), but he did have one property that made him higher ranked than most other hellhounds and that was the power that he was currently exhibiting; to transform himself into an orb of fire. Only a few hellhounds could achieve this and it only happens in hellhounds with more fire in their spirits than in others, this meaning a stronger connection to their roots as demons. While Stiles was unique in his own way (he was rainbow colored instead of just a combination of two or three colors as most hellhounds are), he was nowhere in comparison to Burke.

"_Nice to see you too Genim."_

"First of all, only my family and the Grand Marquis can call me Genim, you are no longer my family."

"_Oh come now Geni—"_Stiles growled at him. _"Stiles… I only mean the best."_

"Says the hellhound that dumped my sister, _your wife_, for my brother, cheat on him with my _other _brother and then start flirting with me. Yeah… _totally _the best of intentions."

Burke sighed dramatically and jumped off the air above the bed and landed just centimeters off the floor. _"No one understands my heart obviously. It's not my fault my demonic blood leads me to lecherous, adulterous ways."_

"Why are you here Burke?"

Suddenly the hellhound before Stiles became really serious, a trait that everyone in the hellhound community recognized as a rare sight. _"I heard from the Grand Marquis that you turned down the partner for your territory."_

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"_Are you sure that was a good idea?"_

"What are you getting at? That I can't handle my own territory by myself?"

"_No, of course not, Stiles. You are your parents' son after all, even if you are just the runt…_" Stiles rolled his eyes. _"You're not listening to your intuitiveness Stiles. It's about to get worse in Beacon Hills and you could use a partner, even if it's just an extra set of hellhound eyes. Despite everything… _Genim_… I do in fact have strong feelings for you. I don't want you to die."_

Stiles sighed. There was no way Burke was lying for his tone was too serious and too worried filled to be faked. "Even if I did accept a partner… how would I have known if they would have been up to the job? It wasn't going to be any of my siblings—they have their own territories."

"_It was going to be me."_

"_You?_ What the fuck? In that case _hell no_."

"_Again… despite everything you know that you could trust me to do my job and protect this town and you. I keep my high ranking not just because of this natural born gift, Genim, I keep it because I earn it at the end of every day._"

Stiles groaned and rubbed his hand over his head. "I know! I know…"

There was a slightly awkward silence between the two hellhounds when they both heard the front door opened followed by a voice. "Stiles! Are you here?" Derek.

"_Think about it please. But if you still continue this on by yourself, know that you can call me at any time." _Burke shifted into an orb again. _"And just so you know…. I did apologize to your sister and brothers and they forgave me. It's about time you accepted my apology as well."_

"I may be the runt, Burke… but I'm the head of the family too… I _can't _forgive you, nor can I be with you. That would be against my ethics."

"Stiles?" Derek sounded again, his voice sounding closer as he came up the stairs.

"Answer me something before you go." Stiles began to whisper in a rushed tone so that Derek wouldn't hear him. "Why did the Grand Marquis pick you for my partner?"

"… _He didn't._" There was a knock at the door and Burke combusted on himself, smoke beginning to float up and then dissipate into the air from that spot.

"Stiles?" Derek sounded for the third time. The hellhound sighed and went to the door, subconsciously walking around the spot where Burke last floated in, before opening the door to Derek. The werewolf had an inquisitive look on his face and Stiles knew that he heard the conversation between the two hellhounds… at least the last bit. "… About last night…" Derek said instead of challenging the other voice in Stiles room, which actually shocked the hellhound a little.

"Last night…" Stiles repeated softly, his thoughts at that moment not on Laura's burial but on his summoning to the hellhound underground.

The hellhound then wondered if he really was in over his head at the current predicament.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

* * *

So I just randomly introduced a third person and created a love triangle… I myself was not expecting to do that. Oh well. We'll see what comes from it but I do have great plans for Burke.

Also why is Stiles the head of his family? I will answer that question right now (and probably again later in the story) but it's because of his unique trait of being a rainbow colored hellhound. Like Burke's ability gives him a high ranking, so does Stiles' colorful trait.

**Slight Spoiler**: Burke means 'A fortification' in German. Let's see if you can't figure out the spoiler from that.

Anyways I already have an idea what I want to do for the next chapter… I'm going back into the Derek/Stiles relationship (it will center on this) and the chapter will contain some more of the hellhound world and the re-introduction of the alpha.

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles followed behind Derek, his facial expression uncharacteristically bland and emotionless. Once the two entered the kitchen something clicked in Stiles and the teen straightened and began rushing towards the fridge. "I think I want some soda or maybe some freshly brewed tea. I think we still got some in here. Oh! Or maybe coffee… I could do some coffee…"

"Stiles." Derek said simply, his voice thick, his method of covering up the emotions he's feeling. One of them being confusion and the other being anger. The others were currently pushed aside for the time being. The hellhound paused when the werewolf called his name, one hand still on the fridge handle, the door still ajar, the other hand lying limply by his side. "I wanted to apologize to how I acted towards you last night… but now I just want to know something… who was that in your room?"

"My room?" Stiles echoed stupidly. Numbly he closed the fridge door and turned his back towards the werewolf. His thoughts were currently going a million miles an hour… most of them going 'Holy shit. What am I to do now? He can't know about the truth behind the hellhounds.' There were rules, rules that could not be spoken aloud. Unless of course it was in the right conditions.

"Yes, your room. I heard voices and I know that the moment I went up the stairs you and the other voice began to whisper."

"Mm-hmm." Stiles sounded, not really wanting to talk about the subject but he could feel Derek's strong gaze on the back of his head. "It was no one… it was just the TV… it was the TV." Derek looked unimpressed with the answer he received. Stiles licked his lips and suddenly blurted out… "I cried last night when you said those words." Stiles covered up his mouth and glanced at Derek slowly, glad that he forced a different topic but was wondering if Derek would take the bait.

He did.

Derek's gaze softened, Stiles could feel it, and the following words out of Derek seemed less forced as well. "I'm sorry about that Stiles. I was upset, and I know you were too but…"

"I know." Stiles answered simply because he _did _understand. Laura was Derek's only true family left and though Stiles liked to have thought that he too was a part of their family, the truth was that he wasn't and will _never _be… not for as long as he remains a hellhound. As a hellhound it was expected of him to mate with another hellhound, especially since he was the family head. He could simply pass it onto his eldest brother, since he so wanted the job, but his eldest was too much of a hot head. "Derek, I just hate the fact that you really don't see me as nothing more than a pet."

"Stiles, that isn't true."

"It isn't?" Stiles asked, suddenly turning on his heals to face Derek. It was a bad idea. Derek's face looked shocked and angry and a bit sad, as if Stiles had just hurt the werewolf's feelings with what he said. Stiles mentally shook away the guilt and continued despite everything telling him to stop while he was still ahead. "All this time in the past few years I have been refused to attend high school like a normal person, I was given a goddamned doggy door, though as much as I do appreciate it, it wasn't necessary, and I'm also a damned supernatural. I don't need to be worried over. Believe it or not, I _can _handle myself."

Derek stared at him, his eyes cold. Stiles had thought that he pissed off the other supernatural but instead Derek surprised the hellhound. "Yes… I know. I'm sorry."

"… I think I hallucinated. What?"

The smallest bit of a smile arose on Derek's lips. "I said I'm sorry. I know that you can handle yourself and all… you've been technically an adult hellhound for almost three years. And I do agree, the doggy door was a bit much."

"… You're just saying that so I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Stiles you're not mad at me."

"I am!"

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"You are. And while we're on that topic… you lied to me about someone not being in your room. Who was it?"

"…" _I can't tell him that it was Burke… or that it was another hellhound. _Stiles' mind raced with ways to get out of this situation, something that would distract the werewolf enough to at least momentarily forget the topic at hand. Only one thing came to mind and Stiles was both nervous and kind of pissed off that it was the only thing he could think of.

The hellhound suddenly then shot forward, eyes slammed shut, arms wrapping around the werewolf's neck, and lips crashing into another pair of slightly chapped lips. Stiles sucked at Derek's lower lip, Derek currently frozen with shock, and Stiles all the way thought _well… if he kicks me out I could always live in the hellhound domain and that would make my life easier… but if he doesn't then things just got awkward. _Stiles at that moment was expecting to be pushed away (roughly) but instead he was once again surprised by the werewolf when his strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling the hellhound closer, while also kissing back. Stiles' eyes fluttered open to see the face of Derek, eyes closed softly, feeling the movement of his lips moving across his own, when a wet tongue slid out from behind Derek's lips and licked at Stiles' own lips.

Stiles couldn't help the sigh that escaped and his eyes slowly closed, the hellhound opening his mouth immediately, Derek's tongue invading soon after, the muscle exploring the cavern of Stiles' mouth. A moan was released as he felt himself being moved backwards towards the counter, his back colliding with it before he was pushed up onto the counter. Stiles' hands dug into Derek's hair while Derek's hands moved from his waist to his thighs, the hands rubbing back and forward gently. As if on instinct Stiles' legs lifted up and wrapped themselves around Derek's waist. Derek smiled into the kiss, apparently liking what Stiles had just done, and not long after Derek pulled Stiles off the counter, hands going under him to hold the younger up, while the werewolf began the one-way trip to his bedroom.

Stiles hummed into the still unbroken kiss. He wasn't expecting to go this far with this but hey… come what may. The trip upstairs into Derek's room went by in a blur and the next thing the hellhound remembers is being tossed onto the bed, his clothing immediately being attacked by the werewolf. "Someone's in heat…" Stiles joked lightly as he watched his shoes and socks come off followed by quick hands working at his jeans.

Derek only grumbled in response, his body leaning over Stiles' to join their lips once more (since he had to break them to remove the other's clothing). The sounds of jeans and briefs being pulled down at once was heard and Derek's hands moved to the bottom hem of Stiles shirt, the infernal thing coming off over the teen's head, the kiss being momentarily broken before lips joined again, shirt tossed somewhere in the room. As the make out session continued a warm, calloused hand went around Stiles' manhood and Stiles gasped, eyes fluttering open to stare back into electric blue orbs, watching him intently. Seeing the supernatural orbs staring back into his own, Stiles' eyes shifted to their brilliant scarlet red. By this point their inner beats were now beginning to surface, and within moments their bodies will be taken over by their animalistic natures.

Derek's hand stroked the length of Stiles' hardening member lovingly but Stiles was yet to be completely satisfied. His hands tugged at the elder's shirt, commanding him to strip since he was naked and the other was not. Derek broke the kiss again; his legs on either side of Stiles' body, as he rose and removed his jacket, pulled the shirt over his head and started to kick off his boots. Stiles whimpered, hands reaching up, and Derek wordlessly bent forward, lips joining again, tongues colliding with each other quickly after, slipping and sliding over one another, not exactly fighting for dominance but still demanding attention. Stiles' hands in the meantime slid down from behind Derek's neck, down his back and around to his front to work on unbuttoning his jeans and sliding the zipper down.

It would then appear that Derek was getting impatient for he broke the kiss yet again, Stiles muttering in protest, to remove his jeans, boxers and socks all at once, Stiles getting a few seconds to gaze at the werewolf's body, before the elder reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a new bottle of lube and roughly tore open a new box of condoms. Stiles chuckled as he watched. "Were you expecting something like this to happen?" Stiles jokingly asked in a breathless voice.

"No." Derek answered roughly. "But I was hoping." He soon added as he snapped open the bottle of lube and poured the substance over three digits. Stiles sighed and fidgeted anxiously as Derek's legs stepped between Stiles' spreading the teen's legs apart. "Relax." The werewolf muttered as he reached downward and with two fingers circled Stiles' pink, tight opening before pushing one finger into the opening. Stiles gasped sharply at the intrusion as his back lifted up from the bed. "Relax…" Derek repeated again as that finger inside Stiles began to feel its way around Stiles.

The hellhound half sighed half gasped as he soon relaxed and got used to the finger being inside him. Soon after that though another digit soon followed and Stiles grunted softly. To distract Stiles from the pain a bit Derek leaned down and pushed his tongue into the teen's mouth, lovingly passing the muscle around that warm, wet mouth, silently telling him that it was alright. As this continued a third finger slipped inside Stiles and after Derek was sure that the teen under him was used to his he began to pull out and push his fingers in and out for a bit, soon finding the teen's prostate (after a well let out moan) and hitting it every time after.

But then the werewolf decided it was time for the real stuff and he pulled his fingers out at once. He slipped the condom over his own, very hard and large, length, spreading a bit more lube over it, before positioning himself at Stiles' entrance, the tip of his manhood just barely grazing over the entrance. Derek glanced up at Stiles, and their eyes met for a few seconds, before Stiles gave a quick nod. Derek then pushed gently inside Stiles, the teen hissing and gasping and moaning as Derek's length slowly pushed all the way in to the hilt. There Derek waiting, giving Stiles time to adjust whilst giving him kisses and trailing a line from his mouth down to his right shoulder blade, small reddening hickeys being placed from the underside of his neck to the shoulder, and even on top of one freckle which Derek was focused on a bit longer than in other areas. Once Stiles was adjusted he gave Derek the sign but lifting his hips up into Derek's.

The werewolf groaned deeply and got the message. He pulled back, almost all the way, before thrusting back inside of Stiles. Stiles, as the thrusting became more frequent and rougher, became a panting, moaning, gasping mess under the elder, and more built werewolf. The hellhound's hands clawed at his back, claws extending slightly leaving trails of blood but no marks since the werewolf's body healed those quickly. The sound of slapping flesh filled the room as well as the headboard of the bed hitting the wall and the collective sounds from the werewolf and hellhound. There was no communication throughout the two—frankly they didn't need it—but when it came to the crest of their sexual tension their bodies tensed together, Stiles releasing himself first over both of their chests, Derek's name escaping their lips. Derek followed after; Stiles' name too escaping his lips, as he still thrusting into the teen a bit after his release before pulling out completely and collapsing to the side, one arm draped over Stiles almost possessively.

The two laid there for a few minutes, they panting and trying to collect their breath. Derek was the first to move, he taking off the sullied condom, tying it off before aiming for the trashcan and it effectively making it in. Stiles watched with a numb mixture of happiness and rising self-hatred. The happiness part was to be understood, but the self-hatred was rising up from his own stupidity. He should have stopped themselves when it was starting to get a bit too far… Stiles just knew that he had damned himself and the Grand Marquis _was _going to call him back again… possibly tonight.

_Oh, what am I thinking? _Stiles thought in a condescending tone. _It _will _be tonight. There will be heather on my window sill again I just know it. It's probably there already… _

"Stiles?" Derek voiced first, again surprising Stiles. The hellhound turned his head to him, Derek whose torso was lifted from the bed slightly, his body being held up by one arm as the other was laid out over Stiles' stomach. They stared at each other for a bit when the werewolf spoke again. "… What's wrong."

Stiles had to prevent his eyes from widening. The hellhound sighed and decided to tell the truth… to the best of his ability. "I know more about my kind than you think I do Derek… I know that it's preferred to… _sleep_ with more of our own kind and well… I just have a feeling that I am in trouble."

"In trouble? By who?" Derek asked, brows furrowing and hints of worry in his voice, though he was doing a good job hiding it but not that well considering that he just had sex with Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. "I can't say. Just… c-consider it just to be my alpha."

With that Derek's eyes furrowed some more. "Your alpha? But there's no other hellhounds in the area."

Stiles wiggled in eyebrows in agreement and added a little head jerk with it. "Though that may be true… there's always other hellhounds…" A sniff of the air then indicated a faint smell of fresh heather. "Excuse me." Stiles quickly said, slipping off the bed and shifting before his feet hit the floor. He began to make his way towards the door when Derek's voice stopped him.

"Stiles. What—?"

"_Don't worry about it Derek._" The hellhound spoke. "_Just know that I do have feelings for you… but following this I'm afraid this is all we can do... I might have to move out…_"

"Where Stiles?" Derek almost growled. "Where and why do you even have to—"

"_I'm sorry. Lorem vere amo _(1)_._" The hellhound retreated from the room then, ignoring his name being called out by Derek, Stiles focusing only on his paws quickly going down the stairs and out the doggy door in the back door, heading straight to that great gray boulder covered in heather in the woods.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"_Are you an idiot? I think so._" Burke sounded as he stood beside the Grand Marquis who, during this whole time, has not said a single word. Not. A. Good. Sign. "_First of all, you say you can handle the entirety of Beacon Hills by yourself. Your _parents_, with how exceptionally good hellhounds they were couldn't do it together. _And _you're a runt, smaller and not as strong. Then you refuse a partner, I talked to you about this just earlier today Stiles. And now you copulate with a being not our kind or at the very least _approved _by the Grand Marquis. Not to mention you tell him about the hellhounds, even a tiny bit is illegal, you know that Stiles._"

"_Why don't you just say that you're jealous Burke?_" Stiles challenged. "_That I copulated with a werewolf and not you_."

Burke growled but then the Grand Marquis spoke for once. "_Enough, Burke." _Burke's growling ceased as he sat back on his haunches, his gaze looking around the room, which was filled with other high ranked hellhounds. The Grand Marquis stared down at Stiles, white glowing eyes staring into red ones. "_Genim… you do realize that you made a mistake?_"

"_The moment it was over Grand Marquis. And if I may be honest… even before._"

"_And yet you continued?_"

"… _Yes sir._"

Marchosias heaved a big sigh and opened his mouth to speak when in came bounding in a female, yellow hellhound, orange, brown and red highlighting it's a-bit-longer-than-most's fur, black mamba for a tail, eyes the typical red but with a tint of gold shining in them. "_Brother! Genny!_"

Stiles turned, his tail upturning in happiness, his current situation forgotten for the moment. "_Lillith!_" The female bounded on Stiles, Stiles falling onto the floor as he was then covered in licks from his sister. "_Lilly-bear stop! Not in front of the council!_"

"_Oops._" She giggled as she got off of Stiles. "_Sorry brother. But I was coming in from Russia and I heard that you were here and so… I just _had _to see you! It's been so long. Я скучал по тебе так дорого _(2)_!"_ Stiles nodded. It had been a long time since he had seen (what he'd like to call) his oldest-youngest sister Lillith. She was the sixth born in their litter of seven and by far one of the most energetic. She was assigned to Russia upon completion of their training and has since grown up to be a fine hellhound as well as apparently completely fluent in Russian which was good considering she lived there. "_Что вы делаете перед советом? What are you doing before the council?"_

"_Oh…" _Stiles sounded. _"I slept with a werewolf."_

Lillith chuckled sharply. "_Wow… to think our family head broke the rules, Mr. All-Too-Strict._"

"_Never said that _I _have to pay attention to them._" Stiles joked which caused his oldest-youngest sister to laugh.

"_Lillith of Kolpashevo _(3)," the Grand Marquis began, "_could you please excuse us?_"

Lillith looked up at the Grand Marquis and bowed her head, she becoming very serious. "_Of course Grand Marquis. Sorry for the intrusion. It was nice seeing you again brother._" With that she turned and quickly left the room.

After he was sure he left, Marchosias once again addressed Stiles. "_Well, then. I was about to punish you._" Stiles tensed and bowed his head, ready to accept any and all punishments that the Grand Marquis had in store for him. "_But seeing as this was your first offense and you are my favorite and I am a demon and thus play with favoritism…_" Marchosias winked at him playfully when Stiles looked up, shocked for what was the hundredth time that day. "_I will look the other way… besides, it would seem to me that you love this werewolf?_"

"_Yes_. _I do._" Stiles replied quickly.

"_Hmm… well then I will consider allowing you to be with him. But until that comes, I want you to refrain from any loving pursuits. Do you think you can manage?"_

"_Yes sir. Thank you sir._"

"_You're welcome. Now run along. And tell your werewolf of what I just said. Inform him of your predicaments. But just that Genim._" Stiles bowed in response. "_Now go find your sister and catch up with her again. Who knows when you'll see her again._"

"_Yes sir._" Stiles said before leaving the room in search for his sister.

Burke watched after Stiles with a pain filled heart. "_You're going to allow it aren't you? Since he's your favorite?_"

The Grand Marquis glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, the rest of the council soon dispersing. "_You were jealous… still are… aren't you Burke?_" The other hellhound didn't reply, nor turn his head away from the doorway where the council was leaving from. "_Who knows really?_" Marchosias replied as an answer to Burke's previous question. "_I might not allow it if the werewolf doesn't seem to be the right match for Genim. Just because he's my favorite doesn't mean I give him everything. Though what I do wonder is… if you love Genim as much as you say you do… why did you go after the other members of his family?_"

Burke chuckled to himself, almost exasperatedly. "_Because, believe it or not Grand Marquis… I _did _love his eldest sister, Elisabeta and I _was_ planning on marrying her and starting a family with her… and I did marry her… but then when I was introduced to her family and Stiles… I realized that I loved him more, but he wouldn't pay me the light of day. I was just the male that was wooing his eldest sister. I married her thinking that I would be able to give up on Stiles but it never happened. Then I started to think of ways to get his attention and that's when I started flirting then dating his brother Dorian, and then with the eldest Petros, well… _that _sure got his attention._"

"_Not in the good way._" Marchosias chuckled.

"_No, I agree with that._" Burke chuckled back. "_But he paid attention to me. And when I began flirting with him I thought that I was getting through to him but all that time he was just keeping me away from the rest of his family, he fearing that I would be going after Lillith and the twins… I couldn't tell him the truth. I was too scared that he'd hate me more._" Burke huffed out a breath, a half assed laugh. "_Not that he _doesn't_ hate me. Every time I talk to him I feel as if he wants to rip my throat out with his teeth._"

Marchosias laughed then. "_I wouldn't doubt it. You are a bigger idiot than he is, and he is stronger than you think._" The Grand Marquis stood and began to walk out of the room, Burke soon following behind him.

"_I like to see that runt try to take me down. I'll set his cute ass on fire._"

The Grand Marquis laughed again. "_You couldn't bring him any harm even if it was to save his life._"

"_Don't be so sure, Marchosias. To save him… I'd give up my life. Without hesitation._"

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

The waxing gibbous moon hung in the air as a large, black form stumbled through the woods and into the city. This form would later become known as the rogue alpha by Derek, Stiles and Scott, the alpha known as Peter Hale, Derek's own uncle that he (as well as Stiles and Laura) had once thought to be dead. The alpha, currently blind with a desire to ascend up the power ladder and create a pack worthy of an alpha, started to go on a streak of murders… a murders who will kill the people in relation to the Hale Manor fire. His first victim would be a bus driver, an ex-insurance investigator who worked the case. The rogue alpha had made a quick kill of the bus driver in the night, he using the shadows as hiding places and quick escapes. He would first get revenge for the murder of his family and then build a pack… but then again…

He can multitask.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Wow… I thought I was going to write a longer re-introduction to the alpha (Peter Hale) but I guess not. I also didn't think that I would introduce some of Stiles' family this early… NOR did I think that I would have a sex scene this early either… *groans* fingers/brain, what are you doing?! Oh well.

Any hoo… footnotes down below.

1: "Lorem vere amo"_, _Latin for "I really, truly love you".

2: "Я скучал по тебе так дорого", Russian for "I have missed you so dearly".

3: Kolpashevo, a Russian city in the south-western-center area of Russia. Has this really large river that it borders, the river being the OB River. This is the city that Lillith lives in.

**Please review**** if not for the story then for the long anxious arrival of the ****winter premiere**** of ****Teen Wolf**** on ****January 6****th**** 2014! ****REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles ran out of the council room and sniffed the air for the unique scent of his sister, evergreen forest, ice and her favorite floral smelling perfume from Bath And Body Works. He immediately found her, a bit closer than predicted since apparently she was being stopped repeatedly to greet her and talk to her since it's been so long, almost a whole year, since anyone has seen the blonde hellhound. "_Lilly!_" Stiles called out to his sister.

Lillith turned back and smiled. "_Stiles!_" The blonde hellhound yelled back. She said her goodbyes to the three hellhounds before her and ran to meet Stiles half way. "_So what happened? Did you get into big trouble?_"

"_No not really. The Grand Marquis is considering allowing me to stay with De—the werewolf. All I have to do is not be involved with him romantically until that decision comes._"

Lillith smiled at her brother. "_You really love him don't you?_"

Stiles sighed softly. "_I think it was love at first sight_."

"_Aw… so cute! When will I get to meet him?_"

"_Meet him? Lilly, he doesn't even know I have a family much less a sister. Hell, he doesn't know practically _anything _about me because of the laws._"

His sister pouted, her black mamba tail slumping down. "_Oh… that's right. Damn it. I want to meet my future brother-in-law._"

"_Lilly!_" Stiles nearly shouted as he blushed. "_I don't even know if the Grand Marquis will allow it._"

"_Oh please._" Lillith said sarcastically with an added eye roll. "_You're his favorite, everyone knows that. He'll allow it._"

Stiles gave his sister a skeptical look but then rolled his own eyes. "_How's it going in Russia?_"

"_Eto budet chudesno!_" She exclaimed in Russian. "_It's wonderful! I love it there!_ _It may be a third world country but it has so much history and the architecture is beautiful! Petros would love it there."_

Petros, the eldest of the siblings, the strongest but more thick headed. He was currently deployed in China. "_Oh, is that so? How is he doing do you know?"_

"_No, I don't. I only talked to Dorian._" Dorian, the middle brother, and the only other sibling that is stationed in the United States with Stiles (Florida). "_He says he is doing just fine down there and he's also enjoying working with NASA._"

"_The longer he works with NASA the greater the probability that he might get sent out to the FKA _(theRussian Federal Space Agency)."

Lilly chuckled. "_Wouldn't that be awesome? Besides you, Dorian is my favorite brother._"

"_Well, considering our other brother Petros is really a jerk and an asshole, I'd say that you had no other choice for favorite brothers._"

The other hellhound laughed and nodded. "_You got that right brother._"

The two laughed and reminisced for a while longer until suddenly Stiles remembered… he had left Derek so suddenly afterwards. The werewolf was either really pissed, really worried or both, and knowing Derek it would be both. "_Lilly I have to go back now._"

"_Aw…_" Lillith whined, she laying down on the ground before Stiles and giving him her best puppy-dog stare. _"But brother… it's been so long since we've seen each other!_"

"_I know but I need to go. I've been down here too long."_

"_And your werewolf will be worrying too much?_" Lillith asked as she stood back up again. Stiles gave her a shocked look, which caused her to giggle. "_It's so obvious that you're worrying about that. In fact I was wondering when you'd leave._"

"_Aw thanks sis._" Stiles said sarcastically as he began to turn around. "_I hope to talk to you again soon, Lillith._"

"_As so I with you Genim._" Lillith said in goodbye as she watched her younger brother run down the corridor. She chuckled to herself. "_They really do love each other…_" She mused. "_But I wonder if you're okay with that… Burke._" She turned her head and emerging from behind a corner the said hellhound walked out slowly towards her. As he reached her the blonde hellhound continued. "_I mean, do you love my brother enough to let him go if being with the werewolf makes him happier?_" Burke said nothing, only stared down the corridor where Stiles had run down. Lillith sighed and turned around to head down in the opposite direction from which Burke was staring down. "_Just don't pull any more bullshit Burke. If you hurt another member of my family I will kill you._" She threatened, her voice shifting from her usual happy-go-lucky tone to pure murder.

Burke glanced back behind him as Lillith walked away, her blonde fur eventually turning around a corner. Once she was gone Burke looked forward again, his thoughts whirling around in his head, his heart pulled in two directions. Would he be able to give up Stiles? Burke doubted it, but then again, he was always full of surprises.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

Stiles slunk back to the Hale home and hoped to God that the werewolf wasn't home. He couldn't face him just yet. Not after he literally ran after they had sex, got scolded for having sex with him, and was given the chance to be with him… possibly. Though he seriously doubted that the Grand Marquis would say no to them (mostly to Stiles), there was still some things that could happen that would force the Grand Marquis to say no, one of them being the endangerment of the hellhound in question or the clan in general.

The hellhound carefully and quietly slipped through the back doggy door and softly padded up the stairs to his room. The door was closed but luckily the doorknobs in the house weren't circular but those lever-shaped ones so Stiles stood on his back paws and pulled the level down. And why was Stiles lucky that the handles were levers? Because he didn't feel like shifting into a human, that's why. If he needed to run away (again) he didn't have to waste time shifting, he could just go, and he could outrun the werewolf as a hellhound and not as a human. The door drifted open with a click that sounded louder in the house due to the silence just being deafening. The room was dark, but Stiles could see easily in the dark, and he noticed that something was amiss… something was watching him. Stiles immediately turned tail so he could leave his room when he felt his tail get grabbed right behind the snake's head.

_Whine!_

_Hiss!_

The two sounds came at once as both the snake and Stiles were spooked. In the next second Stiles felt himself being lifted and flung onto the bed, he landing on his side roughly. Thankfully his bed was soft so it didn't hurt as much but still…

The next thing Stiles knew was that there was a heavy, very wide, very pissed mass of muscle above him, electric blue eyes glaring into his maroon red ones. "Shift back." Came the demand.

"_No_." Stiles sounded, he shaking his head slightly.

"Shift… back!"

"_Nein!"_ The hellhound sounded in German.

"Goddamn it Stiles! Shift back so I can talk to you!"

"_I don't need to shift back to talk to you, Derek._" Stiles said, his comment speaking the obvious truth.

"Don't you think I know that? But for God's sake Stiles… it's awkward for me to talk to you in this shape after we had sex."

"… _Wow… someone's being honest for once…"_

"Damn it, Stiles!" Derek yelled then, he shaking the hellhound below him. "Shift back!"

"_Nein! Nein!"_

"Stiles!"

"_I can't Derek!" _Stiles yelled back as he wiggled between Derek's arms, trying to escape. "_I should have told you but… as a hellhound I can't sleep with another species, it's just our law! And I broke it! I was called before our leader and I was scolded! I was able to get my boss to recontextualize the situation but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore… like in _town _anymore… maybe…"_

Derek remained stoic and still for a few seconds, processing the small outburst. "… What do you mean law? And what leader? Stiles, I thought you didn't know anything about your own species."

"… _I kept my knowledge a secret… it's… it's asked of us."_

"Stiles what is all—"

"_I'm sorry but I can't say anymore… now get off of me._"

The werewolf slowly released Stiles and the hellhound stood on all fours ad shook out his fur before laying down on the bed. "_Also… we can't do anything too romantically until the decision is made so… let's just forget about what happened earlier…" _The hellhound glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "_I guess now it would be last night since it's 1:14 AM_._"_

"…"

"… _Please get out of my room._"

The werewolf leaned away from Stiles, one of his legs hanging off the bed. "… How long do these decisions take?"

"_Who knows… it depends on the situation and considering the problems we're having, what with Laura being dead… I doubt it'll be anytime soon."_

"…" Derek didn't say anything. He just stood and exited the room, closing the door behind, without looking back once.

Stiles remained on his bed for a few moments before releasing a very heavy sigh and falling back onto his side. _"Why is it always so difficult?_"

_Hiss…_

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

"Hey Stiles!" Scott yelled when he walked his bike to the front of Stiles' and Derek's home. "Hey, is grumpy pants gone?"

"Yeah, work ya know."

"Yeah I know. And now we start school tomorrow… bummer."

"I'm actually excited. It is my first time going to a public school."

"I won't need to protect you right? Or do you need some pointers?"

"Shut up pup. I'm much stronger than you probably are that's for sure. Even with your uncontrollable new werewolf strength."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me… when will Mr. Dark-and-Broody actually start training me?"

"Probably tomorrow. He told me that he was taking the night shift tonight as well so that he could have the afternoon tomorrow to train you."

"… Will he be alright working a double shift then training me?"

"… He'll be fine. He's a emotionless machine."

"Haha, I hear that… will you be there?"

"Of course, duh. What do you take me for?"

"Eh, I don't know really. But hey… is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not really that cheery today."

"… Shut up." Stiles said as he walked to his jeep, his keys being twirled around his finger.

"Something is wrong! Stiles!" Scott complained as he put his bike in the garage, at that point Stiles already in his vehicle with it and his seatbelt on. The hellhound soon pressed the button for the garage and it slowly closed. Scott climbed into the passenger seat for today, to celebrate their last day of summer, they were going to see a movie and probably go out to eat in a restaurant. "Come on, tell me Stiles! I'm your friend aren't I?"

"… You are… but this is one thing I can't mention to anyone…"

"Aw… come on! Whatever it is is truly bothering you."

"Just shut up… please…"

Scott raised a brow before sighing, he finally clicking his seat belt into place. "Alright, fine. I can take a hint. Let's go see that movie."

Stiles only nodded as he began to pull out of the driveway. There was no way he could tell Scott what happened last night. Not just yet… not when it didn't concern him and definitely not when both Derek and himself are under inspection. It would just risk their relationship too much.

*The Hellhound of Beacon Hills*

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was a bit short and took a while. College just was really busy last month and then I got distracted with video games and then more work and I'm just tired to be honest. I'll try to get better about updating.

**Please review.**


End file.
